Stop Rewind Play
by Spike is the BIG BAD
Summary: Spike sees Buffy in an L.A. night club. He would worry about talking to her... If he wasn't hurled into a past dimension by an accidental wish. Our Buffy fights to find him as Spike decides to change this dimension's future. Want to know what happens? Then read it, we all know you want to.
1. Rewind

Spike inhaled smoke into his dead lungs as he awaited his turn in the spotlight. The dingy L.A. club reminded him of The Bronze.

A nancy-looking teenage kid finished his song, bowed diffidently and left the stage. As he passed Spike he muttered, "All yours, dude."

Spike took a last drag then flicked his cigarette to the floor. He stubbed it out with the toe of his boot, then strode onstage while settling his guitar strap over his shoulders. Vampire power allowed his eyes to pierce the bright lights to scan the crowd. He saw couples holding hands, hunched conspiratorially together. At the bar singles milled about, blokes hitting on birds and of giggling girls looking for trouble. In the back a table of giddy teenaged girls whispered behind their hands and giggled conspiratorially.

Spike knew their types, knew their stories, and he both liked them and was bored by them. He was adjusting the height of the microphone when he saw her, took a sharp intake of breath at sight of Buffy in the crowd. Her golden tresses tumbled over a black, V-cut blouse topping matching, skin-tight jeans. She looked back at him and their eyes locked and held. Intense green clashed with icy blue in silent violence.

Spike had to steady himself after the unexpected sight. He fingered the guitar's neck, finding the frets, and gave a couple of strums. He began to play and sing, finding Buffy's eyes again.

_What do we have but illusions_

_Where one man's absolute is another's choice_

_Giving in to confusion_,

_Till love and hate both tempt with the same voice._

His chest started to hurt. Regret stabbed at his brain, a phantom reawakened. His insides, the leave-alone spaces inside, smoldered. He translated the pain to the lyrics he sang.

_Won't you take me to a higher ground_

_I need to see again the way I'm bound_

_N' choose the uneasy redemption,_

_Run by fear and the flaws of attraction_

Her image burned into Spike, his eyes locked on her face, while swirling through his thoughts came recognition that he had wished her dead. Yearned to end the insanity of loving her.

_Run by fear and the flaws of attraction_, 

_Rewind, I wanna go it again,_

_light up the dark, halo on the side_

_So I'll know it will not leave me wanting_

Lust. It was the lie he felt returning, the lie she believed. Now he wanted her, but it was not lust that welled up in his chest until his voice choked, the crowd taking it as a style variation, digging it. He felt alive, recalled being a living, breathing mortal – because here was the pain.

_I see my heart, waving me bye-bye_

_Rewind, I wanna go it again,_

_Light up the dark, halo on the side._

_If life itself has a meaning_

His voice caught, too much. He stopped singing, and his fingers screwed up the chord. He leaned away from the mic and coughed, and his fingers found the proper seating.

_Is it anything more than what we choose to call_ _it_

_Sweet words make appealing,_

_But they only serve to mask the smell of what you buried_

_Is it worth your while to spend on a lie._

Spike's eyes fogged and he lost her. A couple of blinks and he found her again. Nothing to read in her eyes – just watching him, expressionless, yielding nothing.

His fingers clawed through the next chords, his voice flinty.

_Even though you cannot see eye to eye_

_N' give in to the rumor seduction,_

_Run by fear and all the good intentions_

_Rewind I wanna go it again, _he said to her. He wanted to rewind and to do it again. Did she realize he was speaking directly to her now? He was mystified that she could stand so impassively, so unaffected as he beseeched her. His soulful tones were bringing several in the audience close to tears. He could sense their empathy, but in their reaction he had no interest. It was rubbish. Only her. Buffy must crack. He must see something, some surrender in her face, a blink, a twitch, anything but stone!

_Light up the dark, halo on the side_

He once taunted that she didn't belong in light, but with him, in the dark. Badboy. Wildman. He cut her with his tongue, bloodletting until he was weary.

_So I'll know it will not leave me wanting_

_Like my love kissing me bye-bye_

That night in her basement, before the last battle and his burning to a cinder, there was a connection. Love? Was love. Love making, love giving, lips had touched. Is love. Love, being.

_Rewind I wanna go it again._

His eyes begged Buffy's.

_Light up the dark, halo on the side_

Then the bad recollections.

_If this is how we think we make amends_

Hurting her, _raping_ her.

Could she … forgive?

He forced his weakening fingers to strum with greater force.

_If this is how we think we make amends_

_Then we're in for a race that never ends_

Weariness clutched at Spike's throat, and he wanted to stop singing.

_And where is it we think we'll go_

_And what is it we think we know_

He staggered a little, his face dropping. From somewhere a new, stolid strength filled him, and his fingers flew with renewed energy over the strings. The words became new, springing from his voice as his own creation.

_I see my heart, waving me bye-bye_

_Rewind I wish I could go it again_

As Spike finished the crowd erupted into a cacophony. The clusters of girls stood clapping, moues of admiration on their lips, their faces streaked with wet makeup. He took off the guitar strap and hopped off the stage. He wended his way through the people toward Buffy, who stood unmoving. Hands slapped his back, voices cried out their approbation, all ignored as he moved intently toward her. In his head he repeated the last line of the song, a bitter smile creasing his mouth at the realization that it was less a song than it was his most fervent wish. He wondered if Buffy could possibly have missed it. He recalled how often she had seemed made of solid steel.

She was there, in front of him. He stopped, saying nothing. He could not meet her eyes, so he locked his gaze on her mouth.

Behind him, a woman with curly brown hair said softly, "Wish granted."

Buffy went pale.


	2. Ghost of Future's Past

Spike stumbled forward and fell to his knees. Even then he weaved with dizziness and had to brace himself with his hands on the ground. "Bugger," he cursed, and worked his vision back into focus.

He knelt before a house. It was a familiar, abandoned, dilapidated place. He realized the impossibility of being here, because this house was destroyed, along with all of Sunnydale. It was the place where he and Buffy had first ...

From inside the house came a violent crashing, and Spike lurched to his feet and shook the cobwebs from his head. He heared voices amid the clatter and realized exactly where he was.

His teeth gritted and he whispered, "Shite."

The front door was open. He blew through the front room and saw the two fighting. He saw Buffy shoved brutally against the wall by Spike, and he watched transfixed as his earlier self backhanded her and taunted her.

"I wasn't planning to hurt you ... much."

Buffy spat, "You haven't even come close to hurting me."

"Afraid to give me a chance?"

Buffy's arms shot up to break his hold, then she gripped his jacket and spun him over her hip and into the wall, cracking the plaster. She clutched his throat in a reinforced hold, pinning his head back.

The past Spike cheered her sarcastically, but Buffy pressed her lips against his mouth furiously and cut him off. Spike watched the two with growing distaste as they commenced to make out viciously, damaging the already trashed house. He charged in on them.

"Not this time 'round," he muttered, then bellowed, "Stop it, you bloody git!"

Buffy and Past-Spike recoiled and uncoupled, staring in disbelief. Buffy's eyes darted from one Spike to the other, her hands checking her clothes guiltily. "Spike. What is this?"

The Past-Spike glared at his alter ego. "You didn't have to go make a bleedin' 'bot, Slayer. I'm here. I'm willing."

Spike moved closer. He smiled at his past self disarmingly. His fist sprang out and smacked the past Spike in the nose. "Stupid prat! I'm disgusted to be you."

Past-Spike clutched his nose and glowered. "What's this prattle?"

Spike ignored him. "As long as I'm here - stop it." He faced Buffy guardedly. "That's not really me, you know." He tried to find the right words, failing and angry at himself for his failure. "I won't let you hurt her," he said at last to Past-Spike. "Not now. Not ever."

Buffy grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face her. "Who are you?"

Spike met her eyes. It had been such a long time since he had been with her, and he had to bite down the urge to snatch her into an embrace. "I'm Spike," he said weakly, "I'm him ... only from the future."

Past-Spike scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

Buffy crossed her arms defiantly. "Prove it."

Spike found a rubble pile and sat, gesturing at the pair. "I know what you and him - uh, me - were about to do."

Past-Spike rolled his eyes. "And you stopped us? Some mate you are."

Spike ignored him. "I also know about all the trouble the three nerds are causing you, Buffy. It'll get worse."

Buffy challenged, "How much worse?"

"One of those nerds will shoot you, and Tara will get hit by a stray bullet and die. For revenge, Red gets into some heavy magics, almost ends the world."

Buffy clenched and unclenched her jaw. "Lies."

Spike shrugged. "If you don't believe me, explain what I'm doing here?"

Past-Spike snorted. "If this is true, what will I be doing as this happens?"

"Contained ... elsewhere." Spike answered haltingly.

Buffy's lips were tight. "You leave?"

Spike stood up and worked his shoulders, dying for a smoke. "For a few months. Had to go, couldn't be helped. But I came back."

Buffy nodded. Spike could read the play of emotions in her, the relief, followed by the air of uncaring, as though Spike's presence or absence wasn't important to her. "So, where'd you go?"

"Can't tell you. It doesn't happen for a while yet."

Past-Spike laughed derisively. "Oh, some future boy you are. You break up our snog, then clam up and keep secrets. Don't let the door smack you in the arse on your way out. We have some business to attend to."

Spike threw himself onto Past-Spike and they flew to the ground. Spike knelt on top of his earlier self. "You don't touch her, got it? Not ever."

Past-Spike tried to throw him off, but he held on relentlessly. "Well, why the hell not? I'm you, after all. Don't you have the same feelings?"

Spike got off him, pulled him upright and backed off. "Yes, I have the same feelings, William. I don't want the same things to happen. Not this ... not this way. Tonight wasn't the time."

Buffy stepped between them. "Don't talk like I'm not here."

Spike shrugged. "You shouldn't be here. Go home, don't be seduced by him - by me. You're good, you deserve someone whole."

Buffy took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Why are you acting like this? You're not acting like my Spike - I mean, not my Spike, I mean the -"

"I've changed, Buffy," Spike interrupted. "Him? He can't even imagine what I've seen, the things I've gone through. I'm changed. I'm not ... no longer a monster."

Past-Spike clapped his hands.

"What happened?" Buffy asked. "And don't say you can't tell me."

Spike brushed his fingers against her cheek. She shifted her feet uncertainly but didn't move away. Spike felt tears come and he blinked them away.

Buffy regarded him blandly. "I didn't know vampires could cry. Except for ..." she trailed off.

Spike nodded. "Angel," he rasped.

Past-Spike regarded his double searchingly. "I get cursed with a soul?"

Spike shook his head. "No curse, my younger, stupider self. We win our soul back. We fight for it, bleed for it, endure unspeakable agonies."

Buffy grabbed his arm. "Why?"

"Don't fall for that line of shite, Slayer. He's lying. Prob'ly a demon going for a possession, or some robot the dorks have sent to take you off your game. Go on, cut him, or break something, no blood in that fake shite. He's all tears. You won't see the real me blubbering like a baby after the tit."

Spike closed his eyes, reveling in Buffy's touch, the heat from her hand sending sparks through his skin. He loved this, her fire.

"I got it because I hurt you, Buffy. I hurt you, and I swore I would die or get my soul back, because I wanted to give you what you deserved."

"That's what I was going to do," Past-Spike muttered.

Buffy caressed Spike's cheek, and Spike inclined his head into her touch. He longed to kiss her but dared not push, yearned to take her in his arms but held back, the effort overwhelming him so that for a moment he felt woozy and vulnerable. The Spike of the past could kill him if he attacked, he would put up no defense. But Buffy would defend him. This knowledge made him smile. He knew he couldn't have her, but the memory of her lips on his was burned in his memory, which meant that they would kiss. She may be forbidden fruit, but he was destined to have a taste.

Past Spike knocked him to the ground. He leapt on him, ignoring Buffy's cry to stop. "Lyin' wanker!" he snarled and punched. "Go. Away. Bloody liar."

Spike's assurance of Buffy's protection was punched away, and he vamped out in irritation. Grabbing Past-Spike's lapels, he headbutted him and then flipped him over. He got to his feet and kicked Past-Spike in the ribs.

"Quit it dummy," Spike graveled. "We're equally matched, damn you. I am you."

"Bollocks that," Past-Spike returned, and punched at Spike's groin. Spike jumped back and angrily kicked his younger self in the face. Past-Spike fell back, semi-concious.

"Maybe I picked up some better moves along the way," he gloated.

"That was fun," Buffy commented, and took hold of Spike's elbow, steering him to the door. "We need to get to The Magic Box. And get rid of that."

At Spike's look of askance she indicated his face, and he forced it to unvamp, following her dutifully.

Past-Spike stirred. Hate burned in his eyes and he hissed, "This ... isn't over, mate. She's ... mine."


	3. The Wish

"No!" Buffy screamed as Spike disappeared before her eyes.

Buffy grabbed the Vengeance Demon by her jacket and hauled her over the table.

"Where'd he go?" Buffy hissed.

The woman tried to pull away. "How would I know?"

"You're one of those damned Vengeance Demons, that's how." She shook the woman until her teeth rattled.

"I prefer the term Justice Demon, thank you." She reached up to push her arrant curls back in place. "My name is Halfrek. And I simply granted William his wish."

"I know all about that dodge," Buffy snarled. "Tell me what he wished, now."

Halfrek smiled defiantly.

Buffy gripped Halfrek's arm with both hands and pulled her toward the exit. A guy in a poly blend shirt stepped in front of them. He held a Margarita glass with a tiny bit of red drink swirling around in it.

"Hey," he slurred, "where're you beautiful ladies going?"

"Make her let me go," Halfrek said with mock panic. "She said I can't ask you to dance or take you home for sex. She says you're a loser."

"Yeah?" The guy put his hand on Buffy's shoulder, but it slipped and he cupped her breast.

With a flick of her arm Buffy solved the problem of the lush. She hauled Halfrek past his prone body.

"I'll come with you," Halfrek insisted as Buffy jerked her along. "Do you act like this with everyone? Maybe you can teach me something."

"I'm not a sleazy demon, just doing my job," Buffy tossed.

They got to the fire exit and Buffy shoved it open. An alarm sounded, but she quickly slammed the door. In the alley she let go of Halfrek's arm, confident the demon couldn't zap out before she could grab her.

"Were you just doing your job with William? You have caused him tremendous pain. How do you think he feels about that?" Halfrek sneered.

Buffy's fist collided with Halfrek's chin and the demon dropped flat on her back.

"You were at Anya's wedding weren't you?"

Halfrek smiled uncertainly as she rolled to her knees. "You don't have to punch me to get an answer. I was there, so what?"

"So, socks," Buffy spat. "I don't have a high opinion of Vengeance Demons. You are also the beyotch who locked me and my friends in the house on my birthday."

Halfrek climbed to her feet and cocked her head defiantly. "Yes, it was me. I don't deny it. Your sister made a wish, and I —" she held up her hands. "You're not going to punch me again, are you?"

Buffy replied, "Let's just say I may want to grant you your wish at any second. If you don't tell me where you sent Spike for example, I'd figure you're wishing for some bloody Chiclets in your mouth."

Halfrek huffed indignantly. Buffy planted her feet and Halfrek threw up a hand.

"Wait. Wait. I knew William back when he was William. William the Bloody, he was called; a poet of tender sensibilities and gentle mien."

"I asked where he is, not what he was. But I am curious. You knew him as a human?"

"Yes dear, I was known as Cecily then. I'm afraid that at the time, I hurt dear William immensely, as you do now, from what I hear. I quite broke his heart. We have that in common," Halfrek said.

Buffy's face was stone. "Where is he?"

Halfrek's eyes studied Buffy's face. "Do you love him?"

"Where is he?" Buffy snapped.

Halfrek's expression hardened. "Answer the God damned question, Slayer. You get your answers when I get mine."

Buffy's eyes burned. She hesitated, then let her fists relax. "Yes," she whispered.

"Eh?" Halfrek looked blank. "A little louder, please."

"I said yes." Buffy said loudly.

A satisfied smirk crossed Halfrek's face and Buffy wanted to wipe it off. "Fine then, I'll give you a fighting chance to bring him back. It's the best I can do.

"He's in another time, and another dimension. Pretty far off the mapped areas, so finding him won't be a cinch. He said he wanted 'to rewind', so that's exactly what I did for him."

Halfrek shut her mouth and gazed expectantly at Buffy.

"So how does he get back?"

"You must bring him." Halfrek said as though Buffy was an idiot for lacking that knowledge.

"What dimension is he in, what time?" Buffy asked, her temper rising again.

Halfrek pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Good questions and I suppose it is quite a challenge not knowing the answers. You find him, bring him home and he will be certain of your love. After such a test, I mean."

Buffy grabbed Halfrek by the throat. Her hands grasped nothing. Halfrek had conjured a double image. The real Halfrek backed away laughing, and made a broad gesture that ended with her popping out of existence. Her ghostly image remained for a moment, wisping away in the night air.

Buffy roared and kicked a pallet down the alley. She raised her face to the sky.

"Angel!" she yelled.

…..

Buffy stormed into Angel's office. "What did you know," she demanded, "and when did you know it?"

Angel looked up. "Huh?"

Buffy rounded the desk and pulled Angel from his chair. She threw him against the wall and stood with her arms akimbo.

"Don't hand me any crap, Angel. You suck at lying, so spill."

An amused smile pushed at Angel's mouth, but he held it down.

"He came back in the amulet I gave you."

"That was lost in Sunnydale. So I wanna know how you got it?"

"Um. Well …"

"Hey!"

"I'm thinking! Okay, three weeks after Sunnydale collapsed it came in the mail. The envelope had no return address or even a postmark. The amulet was the only thing in it. After I took it out Spike just appeared out of nowhere."

He ran a hand through his hair. "He was incorporeal at first, couldn't touch or be touched. If it wasn't for that I'd have thrown his ass out.

"By the way, how'd you get in here without anyone notifying me?" Angel asked.

"Your security is flawed," Buffy said, void of emotion.

"More like nonexistent," Angel grumbled.

Buffy took a breath, then exhaled and hopped onto Angel's desk. She crossed her legs and scratched her scalp frustratedly. "So, when was it that Spike went corporeal?"

Angel made an annoyed noise. "About a month ago. He left to be a hero on his own. Said he wanted nothing to do with Wolfram and Hart."

Buffy snorted, "At least some vampires have standards."

Angel rolled his shoulders helplessly. "Okay, okay, I know what you think of us. Where Spike went, what he planned to do, he didn't share with any of us. I'd let you know if I had any idea, you know that.

"Say, where was it you saw him, anyway?" Angel questioned.

"At a night club, he was performing. After his song he was walking over to me, and poof. He was gone."

Angel's brow crinkled. He sat on the edge of the desk. "He was performing? Did anyone record it?"

Buffy's mouth was a hard line. "So you could make fun of him?"

"Not that, it's just I have a friend here, Lorne. He can hear someone sing and kind of get a fix on what's going to happen. If he could hear Spike sing, he may be able to tell us something. Usually it has to be in person, but we can try."

Buffy leaned back on her arms. "It was a Vengeance Demon who did this. Spike apparently told her he wanted to rewind, whatever that means. So she made him rewind. She said he's now in another time and another dimension."

"Do you know the demon's name?"

"She told me. Halfca … no. Halftrack. No, it's something like —" Buffy grunted.

"Halfrek?" Angel said.

Buffy sat straight. "You know her?"

"Yeah. She's a preeminent demon, been around longer than I have."

Angel pressed a button on his intercom. "Harmony, are you there?"

He waited. "Harmony?"

"Uh — yes, I'm here boss. Sorry, I was putting a file —"

"Save it, I know you've been away. That's fine. Look, I want you to get Fred, Wesley and Gunn in here. Also Lorne. Ask them to please meet me in my office."

He cut off the button in the middle of her obsequious reply.


	4. The Team

Buffy watched unseeingly from her spot on a couch across from Harmony's desk as employees flittered about.

She jumped in surprise as Lorne's too cheerful voice broke her bubble.

"Someone please get this girl a Seabreeze A.S.A.P. I don't think that frown is going anywhere without a little lubrication."

He sat beside Buffy, facing her.

"Hi there … Lorne?" Buffy waited for his nod. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, but there's something I can do for you Aurora."

"Aurora? What's an Aurora?" Buffy asked wearily. She wanted nothing more than to shut herself away until Spike returned.

"Aurora is Sleeping Beauty's real name." Lorne smiled.

"Ah, who's my prince?" Buffy's asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out. I was serious when I said I could help. Maybe not much, but I could clear some of the confusion." Lorne leveled his eyes to Buffy's.

Buffy asked, "How?"

"Sing for me, I'll tell you what I see," Lorne said.

Buffy groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "What should I sing?" she mumbled against her palms.

"Whatever you want, Buffy. Just nothing by Diane Warren … well, except Rhythm of the Night."

Buffy nodded and sat up straight, taking a deep breath. "If I only could, make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places. Be running up that road, be running up that hill, be running up that building."

Lorne rubbed her shoulder. "You love him."

Buffy clucked her cheek. "Already knew that."

"Yeah, but you aren't concrete in your belief of love anymore. You need to be, and no matter what happens, remember it. You guys really love each other. Spike is definitely the prince to wake you, princess."

"What do you mean, 'no matter what happens?' What's going to happen?" Buffy said, her eyebrow lifted in question.

Lorne shook his head. "I'm not the one who can answer that question. You and Angel have to talk about this. There are a few things you don't know about what's happened here with Spike. Ask Angel for a play-by-play."

Before Buffy could question Lorne further, Angel burst into the room with a tall blue woman on his heels.

"Illyria, I don't know where Spike is. Will you leave me alone!" Angel stomped into his office and slammed the door.

"Who's the smurf?" Buffy whispered.

Lorne sighed, "Long story."

Illyria's eyes fell on Lorne and she strode to him and commanded him to tell her where Spike was.

"Honey bunny, that's the million dollar question."

Illyria frowned. "Who lost my pet? No one should dare steal my things, if they try I kill them. I demand to know what happened to Spike."

Buffy looked at Lorne. "Is this chick for real?"

"Of course I'm real. Do I appear synthetic to you?"

Buffy muttered under her breath, shaking her head. "Never seen a tall smurf before."

Illyria crossed her arms. "Tiny human, do you know where my pet is?"

Buffy stared up at her incredulously. She said, "Two things, Smurfette. One, I may look little, but I pack a punch. And two, Spike isn't your pet."

Illyria dropped her hands to her side and glared menacingly at Buffy. "Spike is my pet, underling. I shall teach you to hold your tongue."

Buffy lunged to her feet and gave Illyria a hard shove with both hands. Illyria was forced back a few steps and she cocked her head puzzledly at the unexpected strength of the puny human. "Bring it," Buffy hissed. "I've killed demi-gods before. I doubt I'll even break a sweat on a not-so-jolly blue giant like you."

Lorne put himself between the god and the slayer. "Girls, girls, let's not fight. It won't help anyone if you two beat each other into a pulp."

Neither woman answered as they glared at one another.

Lorne held his palms out soothingly. "Buffy, why don't you go talk to Angel? Illyria, you can come with me and we'll talk about what happened to your … er, pet."

Illyria spun on her heels. "I go because it suits me."

Lorne walked backwards so he could see Buffy. "Well, if you need me I'll be in my office with my blueberry girl."

The edges of Buffy's lips quirked up. "Thanks Lorne, but I'm sure I can get Angel to talk all by my lonesome."

Buffy swung around and marched in to Angel's office. She stormed to Angel's desk and slapped her it with her palms, leaning across so her face was close to his. "What are you keeping from me?"

Angel leaned back in his chair and regarded her mildly. "Hi to you too."

Buffy pushed herself up, snarling at Angel. "Don't give me that shit. Tell me what I want to know, or you'll be singing in falsetto from now on."

Angel motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him. He sighed as she crossed her arms and continued to stand. "I suppose you want more info on Spike. The big stuff would be Spike's almost going to hell–"

Buffy cried, "What? He died saving the freakin' world, doesn't that count for anything?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't know, but guys like me and Spike don't fool ourselves. We don't believing we're headed anywhere but hell. It's waiting for us, but all we can do is make right some of our wrongs."

Tears glazed over Buffy's eyes, but she blinked them back. "I can't believe that. Spike tried, he deserves to be in heaven."

Angel said, "Yeah, well someone doesn't agree. After becoming corporeal, Spike went off on his own for a while. He's been doing the odd job for me here and there. We went to Rome recently, got a demon head and watched you and the Immortal dance a bit." Angel's tone was cold, his features carefully made neutral.

Buffy's brow furled. "That wasn't me! I have decoys all over the world."

Angel sat up and a sly smile slowly started across his lips. "Is that right?" He chuckled bitterly. "Well, how were we supposed to know that? It's not like you tell me anything."

Buffy sat down. "Didn't Spike even try to talk to me ... or, who you guys thought was me?"

"Yeah. We tried. But after talking to Andrew, Spike decided to move on and leave you to your life."

Buffy's face turned down and she nonchalantly rubbed a knuckle across her eyes. The door swung open and Lorne, Wesley and Halfrek filed in.

As Halfrek saw Buffy she drew back cautiously. "Figures that the slayer would run to Wolfram and Hart. What favors do you owe because of this, I wonder?"

Buffy jaw went tight and she curled her lip at Halfrek. "I owe nothing to this stinking law firm. The C.E.O here is my ex, and Spike's Grandsire."

Halfrek mumbled under her breath, "Figures."

Lorne smiled and revealed Spike's leather coat and a tape recording of Spike singing at the club. "We're all ready to start our lyrical search for our blonde friend."


	5. With the Jaw of an Ass

Buffy and Spike entered the Magic Box to find the gang at the research table. Xander drew his hand out of a donut bag and glared at Spike. Dawn set her pen down on her homework, and Willow and Anya pushed back from their spell books.

Xander swung on Willow. "Why are they holding hands?"

Willow's lips bulged noncommittally. "I didn't do it."

Xander climbed to his feet and stepped toward them. "Buff," he intoned flatly, "I don't know why you're holding hands with fangless here, but are you all right?"

Buffy withdrew her hand self-consciously, and Spike shook his head and sighed.

"It's not a spell," he said.

"Shuddup," Xander snapped. "Buffy?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "This isn't just Spike, I mean ... he's from the future. And we _weren't_ holding hands. I was leading him."

Willow said, "Future Spike? From when?"

"I'm back two years," Spike replied. "Want the results of the next World Cup match?"

Xander nodded and sat back down. "So Spike claims he's from the future to get you to hold his hand, and you believe him. Makes perfect sense."

Spike leaned on the table toward Xander. "I've had this year's quota of shite from you already. Keep those ugly lips zipped, goatboy."

Xander bit his lower lip, glaring back at Spike. His eyes shot to the others, who looked back at him with mixtures of gravitas and sympathy. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and lunged up toward Spike.

Buffy cried out, too late stop him.

Spike took a half-step back and blocked Xander's attack, turning it to the side and using his own weight to impel him forward. Xander staggered around, got his bearings and swung a fist. Spike ducked and drove a left hook into Xander's ribcage. Xander let out a guttural groan and bent double. He slowly sank to his knees.

Buffy gripped Spike's shoulders and forced him away.

Willow and Anya stood over Xander, helping him up and soothing him. His eyes bulged as he tried to force air back into his diaphragm. "Y-your, ... chip," he sputtered.

Buffy frowned. "That's right, what about your chip? You're not even in pain."

Spike fished out his cigarette pack and lipped a smoke. "No more chip, Love. You're going to have it removed next year, as a matter of fact. Would've killed me otherwise. I'm Samson with shoulder length hair, now.

"So mind your manners from now on," he told Xander.

Xander was back on his feet. "Where's a stake?" he gasped, looking around. "Don't we have a lot of stakes somewhere around here?"

"As if you're man enough to deliver it," Spike spat.

Willow put a timid hand on Buffy's shoulder. "You did that, Buffy?"

She grimaced. "Uh, no. Some later version of me did, so go hassle her."

"Oh look," Anya said, "you're confusing Xander."

Xander was stepping back and forth, from the cash counter back toward Spike. He mumbled angrily under his breath. Anya's words made him pause. He threw himself back into his chair and said, "Let's hear it. And give me the 'for dummies' edition."

Buffy told them the whole story, leaving out the fighting/kissing match with Past-Spike.

Afterwards, Dawn was the first to pipe up. "So Spike, do you and Buffy hook up in the future?" Her eyes were lit with excitement. "I bet you two are like, some sort of romantic slaying duo - love by day, slaughter by night. I love that!"

Spike regarded her with a pained expression. Buffy started to say something.

"Are you, like, my brother-in-law?" Dawn went on. "Prob'ly you guys don't actually get married, I mean how could you, but you're together, right? Cool that you can have each other to lean on, watch each other's back and all. So are you my brother in law?"

Spike grinned at her enthusiasm. He was about to say yes, then the image of Buffy came to him unbidden. Her words - Ask me again why I can never love you - resounded in his mind. His grin faltered, and he cast down his eyes to examine the toes of his boots.

Buffy told Dawn that no, he wasn't her brother-in-law. Also, shut up. She waved her hand in front of Spike's face. "Hey, you in there?"

"Hmm?"

"You zoned out."

"I have a soul," Spike said.

"What?"

Buffy looked sidelong at the gang.

"What'd he say?" Xander asked.

"I have my soul back," Spike repeated. "Buffy knows, and now all of you should know too."

"That's awesome," Dawn breathed.

"H-how?" Willow asked.

"I already knew it," Anya stated smugly.

"What, so he got a soul in some curse," Xander scoffed. "Big deal. He probably did something so evil that we needed to stake him or soul him. Should have gone the dusty path." Xander snorted. "He should want to die now anyway."

Buffy gave him a hard look.

Spike's eyes shifted over each of them, falling finally on Buffy. He squared his shoulders uncomfortably. _Spike, no, it hurts! Spike please, please please! Don't do this!_

"Can't. Sorry, I can't ... not right now," he mumbled and turned, hurrying out the front door.

Xander snorted. Willow shook her head at him and Dawn slapped his arm. Buffy hesitated a moment, then went after Spike.

"Buffy, wait," Xander cried.

Spike ran. Distance. He needed distance. Images flashed in his mind, forced from where he buried them last year. He could smell her tears. He could feel her squirm, trying to get free from him. He could hear her cry. God that sound would haunt him 'til his dying day. His feet knew the way to Restfield, and he collapsed several feet pass the gate. His eyes pressed closed tightly as his featured contorted with an emotional pain nearly physical. His soul burned him hollow, much like when he first won it. Much like when he first saw her again. He gasped, and shuddered.

"Oh god please, I can't…" Vivid. That night he almost… it was so vivid. He opened his eyes, trying to escape the image of her contorting in fear of him, of what he was going to do. Hot tears burned his eyes. He thought he work pass the hatred he harbored for himself, but it seemed all he did was ignore it.

"Buffy," he whispered as she neared him. He ducked his head in shame, furiously scrubbing at his tears. "You shouldn't have followed me."

Buffy filled his arms with herself, wrapped her arms around him tightly and pressed her face to his. Spike, surprised, felt his stomach quiver, and his arms dropped. He found them moving of their own accord, embracing Buffy in return.

He was touched to the core by Buffy's willingness to be near him, to hug him. She wouldn't if she knew what he had done, he was sure of that, and it made him cry harder. He was ashamed and humiliated, which made him cry more.

"Shh," Buffy soothed, running her hand up and down the length of his back. "Okay, Spike. It's okay."

He burrowed his face into the hollow of her throat, seeking escape. Protection. Rivulets from his eyes wet strands of her blonde hair.

"Nuh," he protested, "I - I'm bad."

"Shh."

"No. Really. I shouldn't… you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't touch me."

But he held her tighter.

Buffy stared out at the darkness, at a loss. This wasn't Spike, not the familiar Spike she knew. This was someone human, and she didn't know what to think or what to do.

She tried to piss him off. "Spike, stop acting like a drama queen. Don't be a baby."

He yanked his head back, rubbed his eyes with a fist and scowled.

Maybe pissing him off was a mistake, Buffy thought.

"A ... drama queen?"

"I was just -"

"I'm a monster, Buffy. Don't let yourself forget that. I can't."

Buffy stifled a laugh. He was like a boy declaring his manhood. She looked at his sparkling eyes, his clenched jaw, his anguished expression and the thing that hit her was not that he looked boyish, or dramatic. He looked beautiful. Like a battle worn angel who saw far too much badness.

She leaned in to him and gathered his pouting lower lip into her teeth, biting him ever so gently. He jumped lightly in surprise, then submitted, returning the kiss. He moaned, and Buffy's mouth vibrated in electric tandem. She felt his hands at her hips, pulling her closer, felt his lips release her and wander down her neck, felt him linger at her throat. She shuddered with delicious fear and a swell of sensation made its way up and down her spine. She gripped his shoulders ferociously, intent on pulling him back. In betrayal her arms pulled him in closer, and Buffy raised her chin, discarding all caution as she invited Spike to do his worst, knowing he wouldn't tear into her, but not knowing it either.

Spike bit her. His teeth teased her lightly and he nipped her neck, then returned his lips to hers and they locked together, tongues intermingling and dancing, battling.

Forty yards away, Past-Spike's eyes burned as he watched them, murdering future Spike in his mind. He delivered a backhanded blow to Buffy after he was done with future Spike, and she hit the ground sniveling.

"You snogging trollop," he sneered as she begged forgiveness. "No," he refused her, shaking her pleading arms off his leg. "After seeing you with him you're nothing, you're dead to me."

But Spike, she would reason, that was you. I love you now and forever.

He bit his knuckle and pondered that. The bint was making good sense. She couldn't be blamed since, after all, it was him she longed to snog. The solution should not include a beating for the Slayer. Still, he couldn't allow the present circumstances to continue.

"There's room enough for just one of us in this town - er, time," he mused aloud.

Past-Spike watched future them go at it, and he recalled what future Spike had said. "So, neither of us are good enough for her, eh?" A humorless smile clenched the cigarette he held his lighter to. He puffed it to life then then dragged deeply on the fag, snapped the lid back on the lighter and put it away. He blew smoke at them then spat on the ground bitterly.

"This means war, now, doesn't it?"


	6. Angel's in the Outfield

Lyrically searching for their "blonde friend," Lorne played the tape of Spike singing. Before it was quite over Lorne clicked it off and sat silently musing. Buffy jazzed her hands at him, eager for his thoughts.

Lorne clucked his tongue and said, "He wanted to stop your relationship and felt he was causing a lot of your pain."

Buffy exhaled quietly. She couldn't deny it. Both of them hurt each other, yet Lorne's dry take sent a lashing of guilt through her.

Lorne continued, "He hates himself. I saw ... some of the stuff that happened." He cleared his throat. "I-I think he's harkening back to the beginning of, um, what you guys had."

Buffy looked at her hands. "Okay, good to know. Tell me again why we can't just break Halfrek's necklace? Seems like an easy solution."

Angel sighed. "I told you Buffy, Wolfram and Hart represent D'Hoffyrn. Since Halfrek works for him, she's under our protection too."

Buffy stood and gave Halfrek a poison glance. "I don't care if you represent the Pope. Besides, I know you kill clients all the time. You don't have any respect for the rules, what's one more demerit going to matter? Besides, I'm not saying kill her, just break the damn necklace! You don't represent the friggin' necklace, do you? Halfrek will become human, so represent her then."

Angel said, "D'Hoffyrn's been around too long. He's way too powerful. I make an enemy out of him, and ..." he shook his head.

Halfrek nodded agreement, eyes flitting warily from Angel to Buffy.

Buffy closed her eyes, holding her temper. "Would breaking the necklace bring Spike back?"

Angel reluctantly nodded, and seeing Buffy's closed eyes, said "Yeah. I suppose it would. You see, that's another bad result."

Buffy crossed her arms and let her eyes flicker onto Angel's. "I miss the Angel who wasn't afraid of some dusty old demon. I don't give a damn if he gets ticked at me."

Angel's expression hardened. "Maybe Spike doesn't even want you back, you ever think of that? Maybe he's happy right where he is."

Buffy leaned across the desk and gripped Angel's coat lapels. She hauled him toward her. "Get over your jealousy, Angel. I'm not giving up on him, and I'm getting him back with or without your help. Besides, Lorne could tell he loves me."

Angel looked down at the clenched fist that wrinkled his coat. Buffy withdrew her hand, and he sat back. "You want me to sing for Lorne?"

"Betcha you'd be disappointed if I sang for him right now."

Angel stood up and pointed to the door. "I want you out of my office. Get out of my building, get out of my life. I won't help you find that - bleached menace. By all means get him back, get your champion. But get him without my help."

Buffy stared at him levelly. She turned for the door.

"And if you do find him and he takes you, tell him -"

She looked back.

He sighed and sat down. "Tell him the better man won."

Buffy closed the door behind her.

Lorne expected Angel to order him out, too. He waited for a moment, watching his boss untense his neck muscles.

"What are you waiting for?" Angel said. "Get Wesley and go with her. Figure out where that annoying little grandchilde of mine is."

Lorne took Halfrek's arm and headed out. He gave his boss a beaming smile that Angel didn't see. In the street outside Buffy climbed into her rental car and rested her head against the steering wheel. The horn bleated, and she pulled back. She sagged against the headrest and watched the play of reddish light against her inner lids, resolving just to rest her eyes, and not let sleep overtake her.

After a few moments a knock on her window startled her from her reverie. Lorne stood by with Wesley and Halfrek in tow, smiling enthusiastically. Buffy turned the key and rolled the electric window down.

"What is it?"

Lorne explained that Angel wanted them to help her, but that necklace smashing was out of the question.

"But come with us to my club and we can help you find our blondie bear. We better hurry though, or pretty soon our bird on a wire will get her fazing ability back and skip out on us before you can say 'Do Re Mi.' Whaddaya say?"

Buffy nodded. "I'd love your help, but we're taking my car. Get in."

Lorne frowned. "Sweetheart, we have luxury sedans, limos. This is a compact."

Buffy turned on the engine.

"You realize, we're helping you."

She gunned the motor.

They squeezed in and the Nissan Sentra lurched away from the curb. Buffy apologized for her poor driving skills.

"I'm still learning," she explained.

"How delightful," Wesley remarked, trying to find an agreeable situation for his feet.

Lorne gave her directions. Buffy didn't speak until they were headed into the club. "Caritas," she read on the sign above the door. "So, what is it we're going to do here?"

"Uh," Lorne replied. He hurriedly activated all the club's lights, then set some bottles up on the bar. "I'm going to mix a Sea Breeze for myself, and since Hallie here is going to favor us with a nice tune, would anyone else like a cocktail?"

They said no thanks.

Halfrek scanned the karaoke playlist and chose Paper Moon. Buffy listened to her hit the soft notes and asked Lorne for a sip of his Seabreeze.

He held up a finger, concentrating on Halfrek's performance.

"Yes, it's only a canvas sky,

hanging over a muslin tree

but it wouldn't be make-believe if you believed in me ..."

Lorne took his drink back from Buffy and sipped long, then said, "I don't know a heck of a lot about dimensions, even if I am from a different one. If I had someone who could astral-project through dimensions, I could feel it out. Know anybody?"

Buffy rooted around her pants pockets and grinned as she produced her cellphone. "I can have someone here in a minute."

Wesley and Lorne exchanged surprised looks.

"And who would this be?" Wesley asked. "How far away is this person right now?"

Buffy finished typing a text message and set down her phone. "Willow. You remember? She can be here by ... how long does it take a text to reach someone? She's in England."

Wesley winced. "She'll need to catch a plane. From England to Los Angeles is a long flight, about-"

"About now." Buffy cried with a dramatic gesture. They looked around expectantly, but no one miraculously appeared.

"Ah, give it a second, maybe she didn't read it yet." Buffy watched the screen of her phone. "Just another second, I'm sure."

Wesley pursed his lips pessimistically. "I'm certain your friend has great magical abilities, but we should press on and find -"

A bright light flashed and Willow puffed into being a few feet away.

"You're right," Buffy told Wesley. "What do I know?"

"Buffy!" Willow squealed. The two ran into a hug and jumped up and down together.

"So good to see you! Me and Xander miss you so much."

"How is Xander?"

"Same as always. But he's such a cool watcher. Not like the total geeks the Council used to appoint."

Wesley looked pained.

"Wesley's here," Buffy pointed out.

"Oh," Willow said, and waved. "Hi, Wesley."

Wesley waved back sheepishly.

"I didn't mean all the Council's Watchers were geeks," Willow allowed.

Buffy cocked her eyebrows. "Giles is really cool."

Wesley flushed. "Yes, well. Could we get on with it, then?"

Buffy pulled Willow to the table. "Let me tell you everything."


	7. Bonding

Spike stared blankly at Buffy's basement wall. Sleep was out, so he sat on the cot Buffy set there for him as his mind played tricks - he kept envisioning that he was facing the First again, burning to a cinder while smirking like an idiot.

Time dragged. Sunrise was several hours away. Perhaps I should like a little walk outside, he thought. "Or perhaps I'd like a drink," he said aloud. "Yep. That would be more likely."

"You always talk to yourself, or is it a soul thing?"

Buffy came down the stairs. A smile tugged at Spike's lips as he noted her 'yummy sushi' pajamas. "What're you doing up?"

She sat down on the last step. "Couldn't sleep. Since you're awake, I just wanted to thank you for… well you know, stopping me back in the cemetery. I shouldn't have…"

He grinned. "What would you have done if I were asleep?"

"Staked you."

"Ah."

He watched Buffy's face scrunch as she tried to express herself. "Look," he said, "no need to thank me. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened anyway. I know I'm devilishly handsome - and I lost the stick I beat girls off with."

Buffy's eyes lit up with mirth. "If you want, I'll get you another."

"Girl or stick?"

She shrugged.

Spike said, "I was kidding when I said I was a gorgeous beast."

"No, you said you were devilishly handsome." She peered at his bare chest. "Do you shave your body, or is it naturally hairless?"

Spike cupped his pectorals in outrage. "You're peeking at me!" he chuckled. "And by the way, you're a gorgeous beast too." After a pause he followed, "A

gorgeous woman, rather."

"Thanks," she answered awkwardly, feeling the mood descend. "I don't shave my chest, either."

"No need to lie. Some women have pituitary problems, that's all."

She snorted angrily and Spike raised his hands. "Kidding."

He reached for his cigarettes than thought better of it. "So," Buffy said, "you never answered Dawn earlier. Just what are we-to each other-in your future?"

"Your future too, Luv. We ... had lots of sex!" After he said it Spike looked away, feeling like he could have said it better. "Uh-you liked it," he went on.

Buffy let it go. "So why'd you stop me tonight?"

"Oh. Well, you're going to break it off with me after your Captain Cardboard shows up. He'll have a wife, and you'll be ashamed of what we got." He shook his head and huffed, "Women."

"Riley gets married?"

"Yeah. She and Red are going to be email pals."

Buffy pondered this. "Willow and Riley's wife are friends."

Spike said, "You told Willow and Dawn they shouldn't resent her. So you see, it's all your fault."

Buffy rose and went to the cot. She motioned for him to move aside to give her room to sit. "I only said it to be nice. I didn't mean it."

He laughed. "You know all this now, eh?"

"Unless I go absolutely nuts in the future."

Spike snaked his arm around her waist, unsure what her reaction would be. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he suppressed a triumphant smile. "This is our love nest, isn't it?" He patted the cot. "We have a go on this thing the very night before I died."

She lifted her face from his shoulder and looked at Spike. He squeezed his eyes shut, recognizing the familiar taste of foot in his mouth. Solemnly he smacked his skull against the wall.

"Ooh, don't do that," Buffy cautioned, running a finger down his cheek.

"No?"

"You may crack the concrete. I don't need problems."

"Now my bloody head hurts."

"Good." She kissed his cheek.

He lightly bumped his head against hers. "How's that?"

Buffy rubbed her head. "You have a rock for a head. Don't do it again."

"Sorry," Spike said sincerely. He met Buffy's eyes and for the first time he noted a difference between this Buffy and the one he knew. The eyes were the same green hue, but what was lacking were pain, defiance ... rage. His Buffy's eyes sometimes registered an emptiness that was frightening. They could appear loaded with fire, and not passionate fire - the kind of flame that burned unpleasantly, that scorched away all tenderness and caring. He recalled the fights he had with future Buffy. Exchanging roundhouse kicks and haymaker punches. That bint could make him totally mad with anger. This Buffy seemed light and carefree, had a sense of humor. She was more childlike than the burned-out Slayer who engaged in mutual rape with him in a disintegrating house. This Buffy was soft, vulnerable. Almost afraid. He wondered what she feared. Perhaps she feared him?

She squeezed his hand. "You seem different. I feel safe with you."

"Mmm, thanks."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked timidly. "It's okay if you don't want me to. I just thought… never mind."

Spike held her back. "Wait for an answer before you skitter away."

"I get nightmares," she told him. "I don't get much sleep."

He made more room on the cot for her. "By all means. This is your house. Sleep. I'll watch over you."

She lay beside him and Spike gathered the top sheet over them. He brushed the top of her head with his lips, taking in her aroma, strawberry scented shampoo along with the faint but sweet musk of her skin.

"What kind of nightmares?" he asked.

"Just ... memories of when I was in hell."

Spike frowned. "You mean dreams of hell? You said memories."

She looked sideways at him. "You must know. I went to hell, and Willow pulled me out. Don't you know that from the future?"

Spike sat up and felt struck by a blow.

"What is it?"

Spike shook his head.

XxXxXxXxXx

Past-Spike watched Willow and Tara sleep from his perch in the tree outside their window. He crept along a bough until he could reach out and slide the pane upward. There was little sound and the Wicca lovers remained in slumber. He lightly hopped into the room and tiptoed to the bed.

He slid his hand over Willow's mouth and whispered, "Wakey wakey, Red. I need a favor."

Willow blinked at him and he withdrew his hand. "Are you Spike-Spike, or future Spike?"

He gritted, "I'm the Spike. The one you'd better listen to."

Willow nodded. "But it's not evil, is it?"

"Research. You'll cast a spell. Okay?"

She nodded. "It - it isn't evil, is it?"

Past-Spike gave her a hard look. "This copy of me that's walking around needs to be stopped."

He waited as she sneaked out of bed and moved to the closet. "I - I have to get dressed."

Spike glanced at the slumbering Tara.

"I won't wake her," Willow whispered. "I promise."

He left the room and she dressed quickly and joined him in the hall. quietly. Past-Spike was in the hall.

"This is between you and me," he hissed.

"Right."

They went downstairs and out the front door. "Where are we going?" Willow asked.

"The magic Box. Say, do you have a key?"

"We all do."

"Good. We need the right book."

"Okay, but we'd better be out before Anya gets in. And - and we have to leave it as clean as we find it."

"Yeah, yeah." Spike tucked a cigarette between his lips and lit it. "By the way, anything you want?" he said. "Since your doing me a good turn an all."

Willow shrugged. "Let's say you own me one."


	8. Stay Puft

Buffy's eyes darted from Lorne to Willow. They both stood with their arms crossed over their chests in an act of stubbornness.

"Guys, we need to find Spike," Buffy said. "This is no time for a battle of the wills."

Willow shook her head. "I refuse to sing. There's no chance in heaven or hell, or- or any other place, that you'll make me sing."

Lorne tsked. "Shame, I'd love to get our blondie bear back a.s.a.p. I guess we'll just have to do it a harder way."

Buffy grimaced and muttered, "I thought we weren't going to call him that."

Willow ignored Buffy's complaints and argued her point. "Why do you even want this? Did I ever do something evil to you?"

"Me? No. But I heard about your little run with the black magiks. I have to give over total control of my mind to you, and I won't do that unless I'm sure that you're not going to wipe it, or make me a vegetable."

Willow squinted her eyes into an annoyed glare. "Don't tempt me and we'll have no problems."

Lorne pointed his finger at her. "See! That sounds evil. No song, no brain sweep, or whatever it is you'll be doing in my skull."

Both Lorne and Willow turned their backs on each other with a grunt.

Buffy hung her head. Time to really get involved, she thought. She moved to Willow's side and put her hand lightly on her shoulder. "Willow?"

Willow stood firm, her eyes staring straight ahead of her. "I am not singing. We'll find another way of getting to Spike."

Buffy slid her hand under Willow's chin and turned her eye to her. "Willow, I need you to do this." Buffy let Willow see her pain, her loneliness. "I was _just_ able to keep it together when I thought Spike was dead, that there was no way to save him." Buffy bit back her emotions before they got the better of her. "Even then I drank the pain away. Help me, please Willow."

Willow sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and worked it nervously.

Buffy saw her upper hand and continued. "Besides, I like your singing, and Lorne owns a karaoke club." A smile tugged at the corner of Buffy's mouth. "And he told me a story about Angel singing Barry Manilow."

Willow threw her hands up with a growl of frustration. "Fine! I'll sing a darn song." Willow stuck her index finger at Buffy. "You owe me, big time. I mean, this isn't a 'hey I owe you one' kinda thing, you _owe_ me."

Buffy nodded. "Of course."

"I mean it! One day, and that day _will _come, I'll call upon you to do me a service for me." Willow shook her finger slightly.

Buffy hugged Willow before pushing her towards the stage. "Just pick a song you like, and everything will be fine."

Lorne leaned against the bar. "Come on Cherry Pie, let me hear those beautiful vocals of yours."

Willow threw Buffy a look that clearly spoke of how much she hated the fact she was about to sing.

Buffy bit her lip and stifled a giggle as Willow sang and bobbed her head to the music. Her movements went against the rhythm and her voice was too high for the song she had picked.

Willow walked off the stage as the music ended. She looked pointedly at Buffy, who was trying not to giggle from behind her hand. "Not, a word."

Lorne went to Willow and tossed an arm over her shoulders. "You were fine, Strudel. And now we can go on with the brain scan."

Wesley cleared his throat. "How are we even sure that this is the right course of action?"

Before anyone could counter his remark, an eleven-foot gray demon appeared in the middle of the room with a blast of white light.

Buffy's shoulders sagged slightly. "Why? Why do the big ugly demons always pick an important moment to come a knocking?"

The demon's eyes zeroed in on Willow and Lorne. "Stop magic. Crush witch and demon."

Buffy stepped between the demon and his target. She stood within hitting range of the demon she mentally dubbed Stay Puft. "Enough proof for you, Wes?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stay Puft swung his arm through the air in what would have been a devastating blow, had Buffy not ducked. Stay Puft roared harshly, his noise made the other's in the club cover their ears.

Buffy barked, "Okay, we get it. Big dumb rock is pissed. Shut up!"

Stay Puft stopped his bellow of annoyance and blindsided Buffy with a kick. Just before the hit landed, an invisible force shielded Buffy. The force threw Stay Puft back into the bar.

Buffy's head swiveled as she looked for the source of her invisible savior. Her eyes lock on Willow. "You?"

Willow shook her head slowly. "Na-ah."

Lorne raised his hand. "This is a non-violence demon bar, Cinderella. If someone tries to hurt someone else," Lorne waved his hand at the demon that was ripping his way out of the bar. "I just got that fixed!" Lorne whined. "I need to stop bringing Angel's friends here."

Buffy nodded. "Looks like we're moving this fight outside." Buffy unsheathed the stake she kept at the small of her back, and continued to taunt the demon as she eased towards the door.

Stay Puft growled and charged Buffy in a fit of anger.

Buffy side stepped and Stay Puft ran past her, right through the front door of the club. Buffy glanced at the others. "I'll be back soon, and when I do, I'll have the name of the guy who sent such a beautiful gift." Buffy's words dripped with a fake sugary sweet tone as she stepped out of the club.

Willow looked over at Wesley and frowned. "Where's the Vengeance Demon?"

Wesley's eyes searched the club. He shrugged. "I haven't a bloody clue."

Lorne groaned and sat heavily on a stray chair. "We lost a person? Looks like Angel Cake's security guys aren't the only ones who need to work on their vigilance."

Buffy came through the door a moment later, she grinned as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "I know who's after us."


	9. To Bear One's Crosses

The door to the basement creaked as it opened and Tara cringed. She tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to make more noise. She nudged Spike's shoulder, mindful of the sleeping slayer.

Spike's arm instinctively tightened around Buffy and his eyes snapped open. "What's the matter, luv?"

Tara looked at her feet. "Xander doesn't trust you."

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow. "That's news?"

Tara looked up. "He called, uh… Angel. Willow says that's not a good thing. She said that you'll be upset."

Spike rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How long do I have 'til the great poof is here?"

"Um, he's here n-now." She smiled sheepishly at Spike. "We just found out when… w-well, when Angel and Xander c-came in."

"Isn't it daylight?"

"Y-yes. Angel did the s-same thing you do."

Spike nodded and glanced at Buffy. "Stall them luv? I'll wake the slayer and come straight up."

Tara hesitantly agreed and went back upstairs.

Spike smiled down at Buffy as she clung to his chest in her sleep. _Why couldn't _my _Buffy be like this?_ he thought. He kissed her eye lids and a smile played at her lips. Spike nuzzled her cheek and kissed the side of her mouth. "It's time to rise, Buffy," he whispered in her ear.

Buffy buried her face into his chest. "Ten more minutes."

Spike flipped them. "Tired?" He kissed her forehead and rolled off the cot. "Okay then, I'll let you sleep, but his Grand Poofiness is here, I must hop to his beckon bloody call or he'll brood. I can't do that to the others... except Harris."

Buffy sat up and palmed her eyes. "Let him, Dawn will kick his ass."

Spike paused, his arms above his head and the hem of his shirt obscuring his vision. He cocked his head. "Could it be? Buffy Summers _not_ singing the praise of Peaches?"

Buffy shrugged defensively. "What? Can't I think he's annoying? I dated him for goodness sake!"

Spike pulled his shirt over his head and kneeled in front of Buffy. leaned forward and ran his lips against the side of her mouth. "Yes, you're allowed. I was a little surprised is all. Last I saw you and him together, you two were trying to get an up close and personal lesson on reading lips."

"When was that?" Her brow furrowed.

"Well... it was in the future, but it..." He sighed.

Buffy ran her fingers through Spike's soft curls. "I'm not her, I'm me, and me isn't planning on kissing Angel... ever, ever again. Not when you're still here."

Spike stared at her in awe. He brought his hands to her face and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you." His words were barely over a whisper. "I love you, Buffy."

Buffy pulled back and looked at Spike sadly. "Spike, I can't say it back… I'm sorry, I-"

Spike brushed his lips against hers, stopping her. "It's okay. I know you don't love me." Spike caressed Buffy's cheek with his thumb. "When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you, it has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength, I've seen the best and the worst of you, and I understand with perfect clarity what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one Buffy."

Tears welled in Buffy's eyes. "What if I don't want to be the one anymore?"

Spike smiled sadly. "We all have our crosses to bear, some heavier than others. Buffy, let me help you bear that weight. Just let me love you."

Buffy collapsed into Spike's arms, his shirt balled in her fists as she cried into his chest.

Spike rocked her on his heels as he rubbed her back and whispered softly in to her hair. "S'okay Buffy. I'm here. Always here."

The door to the basement opened once more, this time Angel came charging down the stairs. "Spike, what did you do to Buffy?"

Spike craned his neck to glare at Angel over his shoulder. "Sod off. Nobody down here needs or wants your poofy arse around at the moment."

Angel grabbed the neck of Spike's shirt and with a vicious yank tore Spike and Buffy apart. Angel let go of Spike, letting the force of the pull propel Spike into the wall behind him.

Buffy stared in horror as Spike's body hit the cement wall with a strength that would break a human. The cement cracked and Spike slumped to the ground. Buffy looked up at Angel, confused.

Angel knelt next to Buffy. "Are you okay, Buffy? What did Spike do to you, did he hurt you?"

Spike spit blood from his mouth and stood on slightly shaky legs. "Didn't hurt her, you berk."

Angel spun to his feet and faced Spike. "You did something. Buffy was crying." Angel stepped towards Spike menacingly.

Spike ran his tongue over his teeth and swallowed the rest of the blood in his mouth. "Comforting count as some sort of abuse in your book?" Spike matched Angel's step, his eyes flashed from blue to yellow and his fangs elongated as he went to half game-face.

Angel, with less control over his demon, slipped into full game-face and he growled at Spike. "You're a monster, Spike. You cause pain, not cure it."

"May be a monster, but at least I aspire to be more." Spike closed his eyes, his fangs retracted and when he looked at Angel again his eyes were blue. "I wanted more, I chose. You'd still be preying on kiddies and nuns if not for that gypsy curse."

Angel shot forward and tackled Spike and they hit the floor together.

Spike shoved his forearm under Angel's chin, holding his snapping jaws at a safe distance. "Bugger," he hissed. "More aggressive now, aren't we? Must've hit a sore spot."

Angel pounded Spike's ribs with hammer blows, spewing saliva in his fury.

"Stop it!" Buffy screamed. "Angel, get off him."

Spike desperately gasped air into his lungs, unable to taunt without it. "Right," he rasped. "It's time I finish this."

He pinched Angel's nose with his free hand, partly to humiliate but also to distract him as he maneuvered his feet. Shifting both hands to Angel's shoulders he pulled him down while bending his knees and levered Angel's body upwards above him. As Angel groped for a handhold he flipped him hard overhead. Angel's head smashed into the same wall he had bounced Spike into, and he dropped in a heap. Spike spun around onto his knees and nailed Angel's head with swift, slashing punches. He hopped to his feet and kicked Angel savagely in the stomach.

Angel folded in on himself. He lifted pained eyes to Spike. "Good kick," he huffed with effort. "Maybe ... you do have a soul."

Spike wiped his mouth. "I am a monster, Angelus. Don't think my soul will stop me from killing you. I'd just as soon leave you to be vacuumed up. Buffy's the only reason you're not dust."

"Your soul would allow you to kill Angel?" Buffy's eyes stayed fixed warily on Spike.

He sank down beside her on the cot and rubbed his bruised face. "He's the one taught me to kill, turned me into one of him. Having a soul makes me want to kill him more."

Buffy nodded. She stood up. "Let's head upstairs. I'm sure the living room has been made vampire-friendly."

She and Spike headed up the stairs. Angel slowly rolled to his feet and slapped dust from him. Buffy paused at the top of the stairs.

"You coming?"

Angel nodded bleakly.

In the living room Willows was talking to Tara. "I .. I'm really, really sorry, Tara. B-but I, I have to help … this guy with, um… science and history. I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise."

Tara eyed her cautiously. "Can't you put it off?"

Xander spoke up. "Yeah Will, look - there's a scooby meeting. Don't tell me homework's more fun than demony Hellmouthy stuff."

"I promised the guy I'd help him. Gotta go."

Dawn shrugged. "A promise is a promise."

Anya said, "From the look of Angel and Spike, this is going to be good. Go on, Willow, we'll let you know how it turns out." She reflected momentarily. "Buffy's life is like a soap opera."

Buffy snapped, "I am_ not_ a crappy soap opera. _Passions_ is a soap opera, right Spike?"

Spike cleared his throat. "Mmm, daytime drama."

Anya laughed. "Spike watches soaps?"

"Let's get on with it," Angel said.

Spike dropped into the a love seat. "Get on with what, oh mighty hair-gelled one?"

Angel ignored him.

Buffy sat on the couch next to Anya, and Dawn moved from her armchair to sit between Angel and Spike, to ensure a safe distance.

She smiled sweetly. "So, how did everyone sleep?"

XxXxXx

Willow knocked on Past-Spike's crypt door before she slipped in. "Spike?" she called. "Hey Spike, I have the stuff for the spell."

Past-Spike climbed up from the lower level. He didn't smile. "Let's get on with it then. The sooner that bugger's control over Buffy is gone, the better."

Willow set out the magic supplies. "You sure about this? I mean, something might go wrong. Someone might can get hurt."

Spike hopped up onto his sarcophagus and crossed his legs. "No one's going to get hurt, Red. Just work the magics."

"Fine, but if something goes wrong - and it can, believe me - I'm blaming you." _Stupid vampire_, she thought. _I hope this works._

Past-Spike lay back and crossed his arms in classic Bella Lugosi. "Wake me when you're finished."

Willow grumbled silently, but sat on the floor and lit incense and four candles. She arranged animal bones, runic stones and the Orb of Thesulah then started chanting.

"Quod perditum est, invenietur,

Not dead, nor not of the living,

Spirits of the interregnum, I call

God, bind him, cast his heart from the evil realm."


	10. The Key to Buffy's Past

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys make me want to write more. Thanks, you all rock! **

**I'd also like to thank ginar369. Not only has she been a faithful reviewer, but she has contributed to this story. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Willow cocked an eyebrow. "How'd you get the name of the guy who sent the big rock dude?"<p>

Buffy shrugged and sat at a booth. "Rocks have feelings too." She grinned. "They feel it if you break stuff on them."

Willow gaped. "You tortured it?"

Wesley butted in. "It had to be done, I would expect no less from a slayer. Now, what is the name?"

Buffy looked at Wesley long and hard before she decided that she liked him better than when he was her Watcher. "D'Hoffryn."

Willow groaned. "Wasn't that the demon that offered to make me a demon?"

"If he wanted to make you a Vengeance Demon, then yes. He's the reason Angel wouldn't let me break Hapless' necklace"

"Halfrek, Cupcake," Lorne corrected Buffy. "And D'Hoffryn is not a honcho to be messed with. He's, well, scary. If he doesn't want this done, than we better watch each other's backs," Lorne said.

Buffy tightened her fists. "I need to kill something. You guys do the magic, I'll be back."

She stormed out before the others could argue. The fresh air calmed Buffy. She walked through the streets of L.A. and wondered if Spike had bought cigarettes from a smoke-shop she saw, or if he had had a drink at a bar she passed.

"Did he think about me while doing those things?" she asked herself. "Does he even want me back?"

"Sounds like you're having a rough time."

Buffy spun to the building beside her. A blonde sat on the steps heading up to a house for stray teens. "You don't know the half of it," Buffy mumbled.

The blonde smiled. "At least it doesn't sound like demons are the problem this time."

Buffy stuttered before setting the girl with her hardest slayer glare. "How do you know about demons?"

"You don't remember me? It's okay, I don't suppose I made the same impact on your life that you did for mine. Call me Anne."

Buffy's mouth fell open. "You, I remember you. The summer that I ran away from home? I gave you my job, right?"

Anne's smile widened. "You do remember."

Buffy sat next to Anne. "Of course I do. You helped me decide to go back home. What are you doing here?"

"I run this house. I know better than anyone that sometimes you need some help. You helped me, now I help them."

Buffy shook her head slowly. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you again."

Anne made a small noise of indifference. "We never know what fate has in store for us. What had you looking so sad?"

Buffy sighed and rubbed her face with her palms. "The man I love died." Buffy raised her hand to cut off Anne's apology. "He came back."

"A vampire?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, but he was one before he died. He has a soul." Buffy giggled at Anne's wide eyed incredulousness.

"Another one? Does he have a 'high and mighty, I'm better than you' attitude?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So you've met Angel."

Anne nodded. "He gave me 'blood money,' and tried to guilt me out of it."

"Well that's not Spike. He's … sweet, almost. He doesn't power brood either. He and Angel are as opposite as souled vampires can get."

"So what did he do to have you like this?" Anne looked at Buffy with concern.

Buffy buried her face into her hands. "He never told me that he was back. Now he's gone and I have to save him, but I don't know if he'll want me when I do." Her voice was choked with tears and muffled by her hands.

Anne patted Buffy's thigh. "If he loves you, he'll want you. If he doesn't, you wouldn't want him anyway."

Buffy sucked in a shuddering breath and tried to compose herself. She brushed away the tears from her cheek. "But I don't think I could go on without him. I know he loves me, but I must have really hurt him. I mean, he didn't try to contact me, or get to me."

Anne scooped up Buffy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I suck at relationships, but it seems to me, that if you guys love each other, then you can make it through your past, and into your future."

Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but her cell phone cut her off. Buffy dug it out of her pocket and read her text. She turned to Anne. "Thank you. I'll think about what you said, but I have to go."

Anne smiled. "I hope I helped. You did more for me than you know. If there's ever anything I can do to help you, just ask." She motioned to the building behind her. "Chances are that I'll be here. It's where I usually am."

Buffy stood. "You already helped; I'd say we're even now. But I would really like to talk again."

They exchanged small smiles and nods before Buffy left.

Buffy strode into the Lorne's club. "What's the —" She stopped dead. "What's Dawn doing here?"

Dawn walked calmly to Buffy and kicked her in the shin. "Jerk," Dawn said.

"Ow," Buffy said as she ran her fingers up and down her now sore shin. "What did I do this time? And why there? It really hurts."

"Why didn't you tell me that Spike is back? I can't believe you'd keep that from me!" Dawn stepped on Buffy's foot before she turned and stomped over to Willow's side.

"And why is my sweet sister here, again?" Buffy asked.

Willow sighed. "I need to tap into her key power."

"What? Explain-y."

Willow put her fingers on either side of her head and thought of a way to word her explanation. "I can open a portal to the dimension we need, but I can't keep it open by myself. That's where Dawn comes in."

Buffy rotated her hand in the universal sign to continue.

"Well, Dawn was made to open dimensions. I can tap into that power to hold the portal open. But I'll only ever be able to open one dimension using Dawn. After I do this, this dimension will be the only one Dawn can hold open. We have one try at this; I better have the right place."

Buffy nodded. "I believe in you, Wil. Do it."

Willow turned to Dawn and grasped her hands. "Ready?"

Dawn took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

Willow began to chant softly, her voice grew louder as the seconds ticked by. Willow yelled the last words. "So mote it be."

In a blast of white a swirling vortex of blue appeared.

Willow dropped to her butt and looked up at Dawn, who was standing, staring wide eyed at the portal. "Wow," Willow giggled. "What a rush."

Buffy looked to Lorne and Wesley. "You two stay here. We'll be back soon."

They nodded and Buffy, Dawn and Willow took each other's hands. Buffy smirked at them and they stepped into the portal together, and the swirling colors swallowed them up.

Lorne glanced at Wesley. "Am I the only one feeling left out here?"


	11. Lost and Found

"So it shall be. So it shall be! Now!" Willow felt the power that had built up throughout the chant leave in a gust and she slumped forward.

Past-Spike's eyes shot open and he sprung upright. His sudden movement sent him sprawling over the side of the sarcophagus. "Wha—" He looked around, his eyes landed on Willow. "Miss, where are we?" His voice was soft, lacking the cockney tone he usually used.

Willow ran a hand wearily over her face. "Spike, what are you talking about?"

He blinked several times before he shook his head. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken. My name is William."

Willow frowned. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She groaned. "Something must be wrong."

William examined his attire. "I'm certain something is indeed wrong." He pulled at the black cotton that covered his chest tightly. "What in the Queen's name am I wearing?"

"Um, a tee-shirt and jeans," Willow said as she looked William over. _Still looks like Spike,_ she thought.

William tsked. "I must find a more appropriate outfit."

Willow groaned again and dropped her head into her hands. "What have I done to you? You sound like Giles."

William stood and outstretched his hand to Willow.

Willow stared blankly at William's hand before she looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

William held his hand out still, awaiting Willow's hand. "Miss, I know no Giles, and I am very confused as to how I ended up in a crypt, but I have not forgotten my manners. A gentleman should help a lady to her feet."

Willow took William's hand. "Thank you." She glanced at her watch. "The… thing took forever, the sun should be down. We should go to Buffy's."

William's brow creased. "Buffy? That's an… interesting name."

"That's putting it kindly," Willow mumbled. "Come on, I'll lead you there."

William readily followed her out of the crypt. "I'm still very confused. Do you happen to know how I wound up in a house for the deceased?"

Willow shrugged. "Long story." She glanced back at William's wide eyed expression as he stared at the world around him. "I hope I didn't mess anything else up."

XxXxXx

Spike felt the magic in the air seconds before Angel's startled cry broke the quiet conversation. Angel's head rolled back and he writhed in his seat.

"Bugger." Spike swore.

Buffy jumped to Angel's side. She grabbed his right arm in her hands. "Angel, are you okay?"

He settled down, his eyes closed. A smile tugged his lips, but he smothered it. "Oh, Buffy… it hurts."

Buffy leaned in closer to his side, one hand moved up to his shoulder, the other rested on his chest. "What happened? What can I do?"

"A- a kiss. Please, I just want a kiss."

Buffy stared at him in confusion. "What? Angel, we can't…"

He opened his eyes. "What, Buff? You give Spike the goodies, but I get nothing? How fair is that?" His voice was thick with an Irish drawl.

Buffy pulled back, her eyes wide. "You."

Angelus' face melted into his demonic form and his hand pounced out. He grabbed the back of Buffy's head and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her hard, and one of his fangs cut Buffy's lip.

Spike shoved off the loveseat he was sharing with Dawn and threw himself at Angelus. He hit with his shoulder, pushing him back, at the same time he grabbed Buffy and pulled her away. Spike threw Buffy onto the couch and faced off with Angelus.

Angelus smirked as he rose to his feet. "Well, I must say Buff, you kiss about as bad as ever." His tongue slipped over his lip, and he drew Buffy's blood into his mouth. "Tasty though. You ever taste her, Willy?"

Spike growled; a menacing noise from deep in his chest. "I'll rip your bloody head off."

Angelus shrugged. "Guess that means no."

Spike leapt on him and dragged him to the ground. Spike and Angelus rolled around, each grappled for the upper hand, but neither of them could gain it.

Angelus used his superior weight to flip and pin Spike to the ground. "Am I going to have to do a dominance claim on you again, boy?"

Spike struggled under Angelus, but with no leverage he found himself stuck. He glared up at Angelus. "I'd rather die." He spit in Angelus' face. "Go to hell."

Angelus snarled. "Then the claim it is." He buried his teeth into Spike's neck and bit down viciously.

Spike groaned in pain and did the only thing he could think of in his new position. He rammed his knee into Angelus' crotch.

Angelus ripped his mouth from Spike's neck and gasped. He rolled over, his hands holding his bit a' pieces.

Spike sat and pressed his palm to his bleeding neck wound. "Sodding hell." Spike drove his boot into Angelus' ribcage.

Angelus hissed air through his teeth and climbed limply to his feet. "You will be paying for that, boy."

Buffy moved towards him, a stake in hand. "Stay the hell away from him. Don't come near me," She glanced at Spike. "or mine."

Angelus barked in humorless laughter. "He's mine, girly. I molded him since the day Dru brought his worthless arse home." His eyes flickered down to Spike, then back to Buffy. "I'm going to have to pound out the clay and try again." He smirked. "Ask him how I did it before," He chuckled. "It's really pretty funny."

Buffy gritted her teeth. "You know what? You die now." Buffy moved towards Angelus.

Angelus turned and unceremoniously ran for the back door. He flung it open and stopped, turning to Buffy, who hadn't moved to chase him. "I'll be back for what's mine." With that said he strolled out of the house and disappeared.

Xander crossed his arms over his chest. "Buffy, did you say that Spike was one of yours?"

Anya smacked his shoulder. "That's all you took out of this scene?"

Xander smiled sheepishly. "Um, good point. Angel has no soul, and that always equals bad."

Anya shook her head. "No. Evil Angel has the hots for Spike."

Spike nearly choked on his tongue. "He does not!"

Anya stood her ground. "Then why did he bite you? That seems way too intimate to me."

Spike glared at her as he found his feet. "It's a vampire thing. A dominance claim is often used with my type. It allows an older vampire to control a younger one. It also hurts like a son-of-a-bitch "

Anya grumbled. "I could still be right."

Spike ignored the disgruntled ex-demon and sat heavily on the armchair Angelus had vacated. He closed his eyes and let the searing pain from his neck take him to another realm. He jumped when he felt someone put their hand over his. Spike opened his eyes. "Buffy, what?"

Buffy moved Spike's hand off his neck. "I'm gonna clean you up." She ran a warm washcloth over the wound.

Spike protested and brought his hand up to intercept Buffy's. "I'll be fine, luv. Vampire healing an' all."

Buffy snatch his hand with her free one. "Am I going to have to tie you up?"

Spike snorted, but set his hand in his lap.

Buffy cleaned and patch Spike's neck. She leaned down and kissed the bandage. "There, how do you feel?" Her words were soft, unheard by anyone but Spike.

Spike brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "Better." He inclined his head and pressed his lips to Buffy's.

Xander jumped to his feet. "That's enough! I've had it. No touching."

Buffy sighed and moved from Spike to Dawn and sat by her. "So, what now?"


	12. Double Double Toil and Trouble

Buffy, Willow and Dawn walked through Sunnydale. Each girl smiled sadly as they pointed out places they hadn't thought they would ever see again.

Dawn yanked Buffy's shoulder. "Look, its Spike!" she whispered loudly as she gestured with her finger.

Buffy's heart raced, her palms slicked with sweat and the butterflies in her stomach shot off fireworks. She didn't realize that her feet were moving, she didn't notice the younger Willow staring at her, all she saw was the man she loved. He turned to look at her as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist. She didn't dare let go, a fear of his disappearing again danced in the fore front of her mind.

William's eyes widened as Buffy gripped him tightly. He hesitantly patted her back. "Um, hello, miss."

Dawn was the next one to grab onto him. She hugged him from the side; her eyes were glossed over with tears that threatened to spill.

William stared strickenly at Past-Willow then down at the women clinging to his torso.

Willow walked over to her younger self. "Hi, loads to explain. We'll tell all at Buffy's."

Past-Willow shrugged tiredly. "A me double? Why not, everything else is weird." She gasped. "I didn't do this, did I?"

Willow looked at herself with a steely stern face. "What spell did you do?"  
>Past-Willow ducked her head. "Nothing dangerous! I just— just gave Spike his soul back."<p>

William, who had gotten Dawn off, but had given up trying to get Buffy to loosen her grip, shook his head. "That goes against all logic. How in the world could you give someone a soul? I'm sorry, but you don't seem like what I pictured God to look like."

Past-Willow cried indignantly, "Hey, I may not be a god, but I'm powerful. I can give a—"

William interrupted. "I didn't say '_a' _god. I said 'God.' I believe there to only be one."

Past-Willow frowned. "Well, I'm not sure about that. I mean—"

Willow held her hand up. "Stop. Why does Spike sound like Giles?"

William huffed and pulled at Buffy's arm. "I. Am. Not. Spike," he said, each word spoken clearly. "I am William Pratt. And who in the world is Giles? Could I really sound so much like him that everyone must comment on it?"

Buffy pulled away from him and turned her head to Willow. "This isn't my Spike, is it?"

William bit his tongue and glared at the little blonde. His face softened when he saw how broken her appearance was at the realization that he was not her beau.

Willow sighed. "It would seem that way. Sorry Buffy, we'll find him."

The group decided that they would continue on to Past-Buffy's house. As they walked, Buffy and William snuck glances at each other when no one was watching.

Dawn broke the silence that had settled over the group. "So, is there going to be a younger me here?"

A bright light flashed in front of the group, a tall sleek man was left in its wake. He wore a black suit and sunglasses.

Buffy stepped in front of the others. "Hi, we're the Sunnydale welcoming party. If you're evil, I'd run."

The man's hand flashed out with inhuman speed. He caught Buffy's cheek and sent her reeling to the ground. Her head hit the ground with a resounding _smack_.

William moved forward. "You parky sod, are you pissed?" William brought his fist up. "Prepare to fight."

The man hit William in the stomach. He slammed his knee into William face as he doubled over.

William fell to his hands and knees and looked up at the man.

The man moved to Dawn and grabbed her by the hair. He shoved Willow away as she tried to save Dawn. "I'm sorry, but you have to die," he told Dawn, his voice calm and nondescript.

William felt something inside snap as the man brought his other hand to Dawn's head. William snarled and jumped on the man, the force sent all three to the ground. William leapt to his feet and kicked the man viciously in the head.

The man rolled to his feet. His glasses were broken during William's attack. His eyes were an unnatural green, and looked like the eyes of a snake. His forked tongue came into view as he hissed.

William growled; his eyes golden and his fangs bared. He glanced at the girls then at his adversary.

The man's leg shot towards William's head, but he leaned back and grabbed the man's foot. The man flipped, his other foot smacked William under his chin.

William dodged the man's next kick, and threw a punch into the man's face. The sound of the man's nose cracking made the three conscious girls cringe.

The snake-like man grabbed his nose and pulled it down with a jerk. He howled in pain and glared daggers at William. His eyes switched to Past-Willow. "Shall I do the easier job first?" he asked her.

Past-Willow swallowed hard and looked for a place to run. Before she could move, the man was on her. He snatched her up and whispered. "I have the witch, bring me back."

Another light flashed and the man and Past-Willow both disappeared.

William frowned deeply and his face melted back to his human form. "Where did Miss Rosenberg go?"

Dawn and Willow rushed to Buffy's side. Dawn shook her sister's arm. "Buffy, wake up damnit."

William kneeled at her side. "We must get her to shelter. She hit her head, the damage could be great." He gently lifted her into his arms and rose to his feet. He never thought twice about his sudden gracefulness, or new found strength.

Buffy felt herself being held and wrapped her arms around William's neck. She nuzzled her nose into his shoulder and allowed the pain in her skull to be pushed back by the pleasure of being held by a pair of strong arms.

William gulped and bit down on his bottom lip as Buffy all but purred in his arms. He focused on moving forward, and not on the tempting girl he was carrying. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there, but held himself back.

Willow led William up to a house. She turned to him, her eyes on Buffy. "She looks fine to me." She rolled her eyes and bit back a smile. "Buffy, stop taking advantage of Spi— William, and get down."

Buffy whined against William, but motioned for him to set her down. Once on her feet she scowled playfully at Willow. A thought came to mind. "What happened to the guy?"

Willow pointed at William. "William kicked his butt. He kinda kidnapped my double though."

Buffy's eyes widened. "What! And you're not worried?"

Willow shrugged. "We'll get her back. Besides, she's a big girl; she can take care of herself."

Buffy stared at Willow strangely, but turned to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Spike.

Buffy slapped him soundly on the cheek. "Jerk."


	13. Double Jealousy

Spike stared at Buffy, his eyes wide with surprise. "You're here," he whispered.

Buffy set her jaw. "Of course I'm here. I love you don't I?"

Spike grabbed her shoulders and smashed his mouth to hers. He rested one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her back, and held her flush to his body his tongue danced with hers.

Buffy gripped Spike's hair and pulled his head closer. She wanted to feel him, know he was there, that he was hers. She gasped as Spike moved his lips to her neck.

Willow fake coughed to gain the lovers' attention. "Guys, how 'bout we, um, bring this inside?"

Past-Buffy watched the scene from the bottom of the stairs. Her jealousy piqued an all-time high as Spike kissed Buffy passionately. She glared at her double as the pair pulled apart, but kept their arms around one another.

Spike glanced over at William. "I see that you met stupid."

Buffy swatted at Spike's chest. "I like him, he's sweet. You behave."

William puffed out his chest. "I was teased where I come from. At least they had the civility to do it behind my back. I see you have no such qualms." William bit back the jealousy that pushed at him and stood tall against Spike.

Spike blinked. "Why the hell does he sound like—?"

"Giles?" Buffy finished.

"No. I was going to say William. Did you just call me Giles?"

William growled in frustration. "I am William Pratt. I have no clue as to where I am, or how I got here. You are rude and I have this inescapable feeling of admiration and familiarity towards two women I have never met before." William's eyes landed on Past-Buffy. "And now I'm seeing double." He frowned.

Buffy waved her hand at him. "That's just the younger version of me from this dimension."

Spike ignored Buffy and looked to Willow. "What happened to him?"

"The other me helped give him a soul." Willow said.

Spike nodded. "Memory loss, got it."

William threw his arms in the air before he crossed them over his chest with a pout.

Buffy leaned up and kissed Spike. "That's the cute pout I've told you about."

"I believe you called it childish and not becoming of a Master vampire." Spike raised his eyebrow and pecked Buffy's lips.

Past-Buffy rolled her eyes and sneered. "So, how did you and the other two end up here? And where's my Willow?" she aimed the questions at Buffy.

Buffy turned to her. "Did Spike tell you anything about this?"

Past-Buffy nodded. "Last night. We talked some before falling to sleep." Past-Buffy gave her twin a meaningful look.

Buffy looked at Spike. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

Spike sputtered and searched for something to say that would cool his angry slayer's nerves. "In the literal, we shared a cot way. We… I mean there was no shagging. Some kissing though…" he said sheepishly.

"Hey! That cot is ours." Buffy stuck her bottom lip out and stomped her foot in a child-like tantrum.

Spike put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. "Still is. She's you, Kitten. I'd never be with anyone else. I love you, always."

Buffy ran her fingers through his hair, loosening his curls from the gel. "Ah, now I remember how I fell in love with you."

Spike smirked against her shoulder. "And how would that be?" He nipped her earlobe.

Buffy gripped his hair and moved his face in front of hers. "That darn silver tongue of yours did it… among other, qualities." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she drew him into a heated kiss. She savored the taste of his mouth and the feel of his hard, unyielding body against her. She memorized every stroke of his tongue, every noise he moaned into her mouth.

"I said no more touching!" Xander stood in the living room entrance and glared venomously at Spike and Buffy.

Buffy rested her forehead against Spike's. "We need to get a room or something. I can't keep getting interrupted like this."

Spike nuzzled her cheek. "Soon as we get back we'll find somewhere nice secluded and stay there 'til all the lost time is made up for." Spike winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

William scowled at the cooing couple and turned his eyes to the blonde on the stairs. His heart ached at the look of pain on her face. He knew he had to make her feel better. He followed her as she moved through the kitchen and out the back door, and sat silently at her side on the steps.

Past-Buffy looked over at William. "So, you have no memory, huh?"

William shrugged. "If you are referring to the memories pertaining to how I arrived here, than true, I have none. But if you mean memories in general, than no; I remember my childhood. I remember every single cruel word the love of my life said to me. I remember a very attractive woman talking to me. After that, nothing."

Past-Buffy frowned. "The love of your life?"

William smiled sadly. "Or so I believed. She heard a poem that I had written for her, and she told me that I was beneath her." William's jaw clenched. "It was a crushing moment. I feared that my heart wouldn't live through it."

Past-Buffy studied his face. "Did it?"

"I know now that it did." William gazed at Past-Buffy tenderly.

A scream broke the calm air. In an instant both William and Past-Buffy had raced to the front of the house.

Angelus stood fifteen feet in front of the house. He held Dawn against his chest.

William stopped dead at the sight of Angelus. An unexplainable fear struck him. "Who is he?" he asked Past-Buffy.

"Angelus, let my sister go. Don't you know what happens to assholes that threaten my family?" Past-Buffy said.

Angelus glanced sidelong at Past-Buffy and William. "Now, now, I haven't made my demands yet. I won't be leaving until we've reached an understanding. And I certainly won't be leaving empty handed."

Spike took a step forward and snarled. "Let her go or I'll rip your worthless head from your shoulders."

Angelus clucked his tongue. "That's no way to start negotiations."

William moved forward. "Yes, we're quite sorry. What is it you want?"

Angelus chuckled softly. "You could learn a thing or two from this one, Spike. He's much brighter than you."

William took another step. "We want to make this as smooth as possible. Whatever you need will be given to you. I will make sure of it."

Angelus kept one hand around Dawn, and pointed at William with the other. "I want you, or the other one. You can decide which it is. But I'd prefer the one from this time though."

Spike stood straight. "Take me."  
>Buffy grabbed his arm. "No, Spike, I can't lose you again." Tears threatened her eyes as she pleaded with Spike.<p>

"And you can lose your sister? No. There's no way we can make the other me go, not when he doesn't remember what you Summers women mean to us. I'm not losing the Bit."

William moved closer. "I relinquish myself into your hands on the grounds that the girl will be released unharmed."

Angelus smiled widely. "Deal."


	14. Only One Way Out

William's head swam, his eyes burned with unshed tears and the pain throughout his body made him want to throw-up.

Angelus looked down at William, who was naked with his hands and feet strapped to the four corners of a table. "I must say, you don't break easily."

William bit his lip as Angelus touched a red hot knife to his rib cage. "B-bugger off."

Angelus laughed. "Quite a mouth on you, as well." He put his hand to his chin and pretended to think. "Maybe I should shut you up for a while." He leaned down and whispered into William's ear. "What do you think?"

William huffed and gritted his teeth as Angelus stuck the metal into the flesh under his ribs. "Bugger … off, berk."

Angelus shrugged. "I guess that means yes." He put the knife over the fire. "You know, Willy, after I'm done here we'll travel the world. We'll pick up my little boy, find Dru, maybe turn Cordy."

William hissed breath through his teeth. "You're insane."

Angelus sat on the edge of the table and stared down at William. "Do you really think that it's best to mouth off to me? I swear it must be your demon that gives you this attitude."

William laid his head back and focused on Angelus to help ignore the searing pain he felt. "They come with personalities, huh?"

"Of course they do. They're demons after all. Many of them were once human, many more were once angels."

William swallowed the blood that seeped from where he had bit through his tongue. "Hmm, angels and humans you say? Does that mean vampires have a whole new person in them?"

Angelus shrugged. "Usually. Dru always told me that you still had pieces of your human in you. Looks like you have a split personality. Lover and murderer all wrapped into one cocky vampire."

William's eyes flicked to the knife, then back to Angelus. "What about you, do you have anything of your old self left?" William prayed silently that Angelus would continue talking, maybe even forget about the knife all together.

"Maybe, I did like a good wench. I was all about pleasure as a human, s'pose I still am. That reminds me." Angelus turned to the fire and took the knife out. "Any last words? You won't be talking for a while after this."

"I- I think I love Buffy." William didn't know why he told Angelus that, he didn't know why he would say that he loved someone that he didn't know. But relief flooded his system when he saw Angelus put the knife back.

"What was that?" Angelus put his hand to his ear.

"I think I love Buffy?" The relief he felt a moment ago vanished as Angelus smiled widely.

"Are you suggesting that we make this a party? I could go get Buffy now, if you want."

William shook his head and nausea made his eyesight swim. "No, no. I'm sorry, don't."

Angelus rested his elbows on William's chest and clucked his tongue. "You know, I think it would be fun to have Buffy with us on our travels. I could do her up the same way I did Dru." He ruffled William's hair. "Thanks for the idea. Don't we make a great team?"

"Keep your bloody hands off her." William felt the bones in his face shift as his demon appeared; a feeling he had gotten used to after an hour of Angelus' torture and taunting.

Angelus snapped his thumb and middle finger together. "You know what, I almost forgot." He scooped the knife up and wrenched William's mouth open. "Down the hatch." He pushed the metal into William's mouth and forced his lips shut against the metal.

William struggled against his binds as he writhed. Lights shot off in his head, sirens sounded and dogs barked. The scorching hot metal blistered and burned everything it touched.

Angelus pulled it out of Williams mouth, the flesh that had been burned to the knife tore and blood dribbled out of the corners of his mouth.

Angelus dipped his finger down and glided his index finger through the blood. "Now, that should keep you quiet while I'm out." He drew his finger across his tongue. "Mmm, your blood always tasted different, did you know that? Sweet, like chocolate. "

William held back sobs as his body settled back on the table. He glared up at Angelus as his world blurred and blinked in and out.

Angelus patted William's shoulder. "Soon, we'll be a family again. You and Dru, me, Buffy, Conner and Cordy, we'll be the scourge of Europe again." He spun on his heel and left the mansion. "Soon, my boy. Soon."

XxXxX

D'Hoffryn rubbed his temples and sighed. "Simon, tell me, why do I put up with your mistakes?"

Simon rolled his forked tongue around his mouth and casted his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, Master, but she looked like the correct witch. My eyes were blurred from the fight."

D'Hoffryn nodded. "Yes, you told me. You fought a vampire, and lost. My top assassin fought a lowly vampire, one that I am told doesn't even feed from humans, and you were beaten."

Simon clenched his jaw. "I beat he slayer, I was just blindsided by the Master vampire."

D'Hoffryn ignored the angry demon and looked at Past-Willow. "Sweetheart, I am so terribly sorry about this mix up. I'm sure we'll find a solution to all of our problems soon."

Past-Willow fake chuckled. "Ha-ha-ha, no harm no foul. Now if you'll just send me back I'll–"

D'Hoffryn tsked. "I'm quite sorry, but I can't send you back."

"But- but I thought you didn't want me. Why can't you send me back?" Fear crept up Past-Willow's spine as she gazed at D'Hoffryn.

"Well, one reason is that I would be terribly humiliated to have the demon populous find out that my favored assassin made such a big mistake."

"Oh, I understand. I get really embarrassed when I mess up a spell. You know what; I won't tell anyone that it was a mistake. I'll keep that under my hat, and you can let me go." Past-Willow smiled hopefully.

D'Hoffryn shook his head. "I truly am sorry, but I'm afraid that there is only one way you'll be leaving."

Past-Willow cringed in anticipation of bad news. 'How's that?"

"As a Vengeance Demon." D'Hoffryn turned to Simon. "Go, finish the job. Kill the slayer's sister."

Simon placed dark shades on, and covered his inhuman snake eyes. "Yes Master." His voice was tinted with irritation.

D'Hoffryn grabbed his arm. "And do not fail me again, or I will find another assassin, one that I will send for you."

Simon bit his tongue and held back a growl. He bowed his head. "As you wish, Master."

With a whoosh of white light Simon's disgruntled figure disappeared.

D'Hoffryn smiled at Past-Willow. "So, do you like to watch T.V.?"


	15. Since When Do Vampires Use Those?

Spike watched Past-Dawn from the doorway of her room. She laid on her bed with her back to him, but he knew she was crying, he could smell her tears. "Niblet, mind if I come in?"

Past-Dawn shrugged and pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't care."

Spike sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Past-Dawn's shoulder soothingly. "We'll get him back."

Past-Dawn rolled to face him. "He's my best friend. I can't lose him. I've already lost-" her voice caught in her throat.

Spike scooped Past-Dawn into his arms. He ran his hand up and down her back as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "It's okay, Dawn, I know what he means to you. You won't lose anyone else, I swear, Dawn. No one else is leaving your life."

Past-Dawn sobbed into Spike as she gripped his shirt in her hands.

Spike's ears perked up as foot falls approached the room. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Past-Buffy step in to the room.

"How is she?" Past-Buffy looked into Spike's eyes.

"She'll be okay when her bloody pal is returned safe and sound."

"What if we don't-" Spike cut her off

"We will get the bugger back." Spike hugged Past-Dawn a little tighter and whispered to her, "We will."

Past-Buffy shook her head. "What if Angelus already killed him? How can you know that we'll save him?"

Spike kissed the top of Past-Dawn's head. "Made a promise to a lady; one that I plan on keeping."

Past-Buffy moved to her sister's side. "Dawnie? I'm going to need Spike if we want to get... Spike back? We should assign nick-names."

Past-Dawn removed herself from Spike and dried her eyes. "Okay, just get him back to me."

Spike squeezed her shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

Past-Dawn nodded. "Yeah, you go save my friend." She smiled sadly at Spike. "My other friend."

Spike kissed her forehead. "Right, coming down, or stayin' here?"

Past-Dawn blushed. "I'll stay here and listen to my boy bands."

Spike shuddered. "Play it quietly, maybe my vampire hearing won't pick it up."

Past-Dawn raised her eyebrow. "Does my music scare the big bad Master vampire?"

Spike smirked. "Your music and the your sister are the only things that can. I'll probably have nightmares about being a part of one of your girly, boy bands."

Past-Dawn smiled brightly. "I can see you dancing on stage already!"

Spike groaned and rolled his eyes. "Remember when you made me dress up in the god awful outfit to meet your friends last summer?"

Dawn giggled. "You looked great! All of my friends were drooling over you."

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, well I better get brain stormin' if we want your other friend back." Spike patted Past-Dawn's back. "Come down if you get tired of nancy sounding boys, and bad music."

Dawn scooped up a disc and popped it in her player. "Never gonna happen."

Spike shook his head and followed Past-Buffy out of the room. "Night, Dawn." He closed the door.

Past-Buffy stared at Spike. "How do you do it?"

Spike quirked his scarred eyebrow. "What?"

"I talk to Dawn, and all I get is the teenager treatment. You put down her music and she's batting her lashes at you. How do you make her smile?"

Spike slung his arm over her shoulders. "Easy, I'm like her older brother, only she can show me off to all her mates. Plus, we got pretty close, during the summer."

Buffy jogged up the stairs. "What's taking you two so long?"

Spike walked over to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just calmin' the Bit a little."

Past-Buffy shouldered her way past Spike and Buffy and stomped down the stairs. "We should get on with it."

Everyone collected in the living room. Spike sat sandwiched between Dawn and Buffy on the loveseat. Xander, Anya and Past-Buffy sat on the couch and Tara and Willow sat on armchairs.

Willow snuck a glance at Tara, her heart ached. _Why can't I sit with her?_ Willow asked herself. _Because she freaked when you attacked her with love earlier, _her annoyingly intuitive inner voice answered.

Tara looked over at Willow. "Does- does something h-happen to me? I-in the f-future I mean."

Willow gazed down at her hands. "Yes."

"What?" Tara asked.

"You… die." Willow closed her eyes on the tears, and shut them out before they started. "Warren does- did it. Where I come from that is."

Xander sprung from his seat. "Then we'll stop him!"

Past-Buffy nodded. "Duly noted. But unless it happens today, it gets set on the backburner. First we save Willow, then soul Angel up, then get Spike… the other, not so present Spike."

Spike shook his head. "Not a chance. Angelus is up to something, and probably torturing the prat as we speak. Soul Angel, get me out of where ever he is, then save Red."

Xander stuck his finger at Spike. "No way, ass. Willow first, the Fang gang second."

Spike bit back a crude comment about Xander's nether regions, and took a deep breath. "Listen, I promised Dawn that we'd get her mate home safely. The lack of a soul made Angelus real unstable the last time he lost it, he could be doing anything right now, there's no way of knowing how bad the damage is without checking it out. He needs to be souled."

Willow shook her head. "I'm using too much power keeping the portal open."

Buffy waved her hand in the air. Wait, wait, wait. I thought Dawn kept the portal open?"

Willow sighed. "She helps, and from our dimension I can use her to open the portal, but it still takes my power to do this. I can't split it, or our gate will close."

Dawn spoke. "But can't you use me to reopen the portal?"

"Yes, the portal to _this_ dimension, not to ours."

"Yeah, but what about the other me?"

Willow shook her head. "You're the Key, you're essence is… multidimensional."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "explain-y?"

Willow rubbed her temples. "I used the Key. The Key breaks dimensional barriers. The Key's essence is exactly same. Just like gods." Willow glanced around the group; annoyed that Spike and Anya seemed to be the only ones to understand her.

"What about Glinda?" Spike asked.

Tara stuttered and shook her head. "Wi-Willow is the strong one. I c-can't do that m-agic yet."

They heard the front door crashed open. The door splintered against the wall, and sent pieces of wood flying.

Angelus' voice rang out, his body hidden by the wall that separated the two rooms. "Who missed me? Be honest now, don't be embarrassed."

Both Buffy and her double leapt to their feet and advanced into the front room. They stopped beside the stairway.

Angelus pulled a pistol from behind his back. He leveled the barrel at Buffy. "I thought that you still might be a bit sore, so I got something to settle everyone's nerves. How does it work?"

Spike moved into the room and placed his body in front of the gun. "Gonna shoot a vampire, mate? Think it will help? Can't kill me with that toy."

Angelus pushed his tongue against his cheek. "Ya know what? I really can't kill you. Thanks for pointing that out." He squeezed the trigger.

The bullet tore through Spike's thigh. A second hit him mid ribs on his left side, and a third went through his throat and hit Buffy in the shoulder.

Spike fell to his knees; one hand clutched at his neck, he used the other to brace himself.

Buffy leaned against the stair railing as Past-Buffy zipped into the living room. "Do vampires even use guns?" Buffy asked Angelus. "It seems wimpy to me."

Angelus rolled his shoulders. "What can I say? It was three to one, and not in my favor." Angelus moved to Spike and kicked him in the face.

Spike's head flung back and he fell backwards. He coughed out blood and gritted his teeth against the pain.

Angelus spun and backhanded Buffy as she jumped at him. He kicked her in the side and brought his foot down on her back. "That was fun, but next time I go with the gun." He whistled as he strolled into the living room. He dropped into a crouch as an axe flew towards his head. He pointed the gun at Dawn, but kept his eyes on Past-Buffy; who stood a foot from him with an axe in hand. "How many of your friends do you think I can kill before you stop me?"

Past-Buffy looked around the room. Her friends and Dawn all sat in the same spots they were in before. She glared down at Angelus. "What do you want?"

"You could start with dropping the axe, and not on my head or your sis gets it."

Past-Buffy dropped the axe at her side. "What now?"

Angelus stood up. "Now," He whacked her in the side of the head with the butt of the pistol. "you come with me." He kick her in the head for good measure.

Xander jumped at Angelus. "Bastard!"

Angelus fired twice. Both shots slammed into Xander's right shoulder. "You're all very lucky that I'm letting you live… for now."

Anya glowered at Angelus from Xander's side. "Why are you letting us live? I've heard stories about you, you're not a 'leave survivors' kinda vampire."

"Not that we're complaining!" Willow added.

Angelus picked Past-Buffy up and tossed her over his shoulder. "I'd rather Buffy kill you herself. Ciao." He turned and glided out of the house and disappeared into the night.

Anya held Xander's head to her chest. "We must get Xander to the hospital. It's custom to do so after one is shot."

Willow grabbed the phone. "I'll call an ambulance."

Buffy poked her head into the room. "Is there still Slayer blood in the freezer?" Her voice was pitched with worry, and her eyes burn with fury.

Tara nodded. "I- I think s-so. I'll get it. I-is Spike…?"

Buffy shook her head and fought back the need to scream. "I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood, he's sheet white and not responding."


	16. Guardian Angel

A bite of pain shot through Past-Buffy's unconscious state. It grounded her mind and shook her from her involuntary slumber. She mumbled incoherently and blinked. She took in her situation with blurred vision. She hung by her wrist from a wall in a small room with no windows. She stood on her toes to relieve her wrist from the agony of holding her weight.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Angelus said.

Past-Buffy's head swiveled to her right. Angelus stood by a table in his game-face. She squinted and looked at the table, and her eyes widened. William was stripped and secured to it. Ropes were tied around his wrists and ankles, and then tied around the legs of the table.

"I wondered when you'd grace us with your attention. Now we can begin." Angelus winked at her.

"Begin what, the boring bad guy monologue? No thanks just kill me and get it over with."

Angelus shook his head. "Sorry Buff, but I'm trying to bring my boy here back to the fold. As I see it, there are two things I need to do to have that happen."

"What, tie him up and give him a makeover? I tried not to tell you this the last time, but makeup isn't your thing. I'd go wash that off if I were you."

Buffy jumped in surprise when Angelus used his enhanced speed to appear at her side. He slid a knife across her cheek and blood burbled up in its wake.

William struggled against his restrains and roared in rage. "Keep your hands off her!"

Angelus glanced back at William. "As you wish." He leaned in and licked the blood off Buffy's cheek. He slowly swirled his tongue around the wound.

William pulled with all his might against the ropes. His face shifted and pulled harder. The legs splintered and broke and the table smashed to the ground. He pulled his hands free and tore the rope from his feet.

Angelus allowed William to slam into him. The hit brought both of them to the ground, and Angelus quickly rolled on top of William. He slid his fangs into his neck and drew deep droughts of blood.

Angelus pulled back. "From the blood of my blood you were made, from your blood you are made mine."

Angelus bit his wrist and pushed it against William's mouth and forcing the crimson liquid down his throat.

"From my blood you are bound to me."

Past-Buffy squealed in protest and fought against the chains the held her to the wall.

Angelus rose. "Stand, boy."

William climbed to his feet. He winced and grabbed his side where Angelus stabbed him earlier, the pain prominent in his weakened state.

"Move to Buffy."

William gritted his teeth and resisted. Against his will, William's feet advanced him to Buffy.

"Why are you doing this?" Past-Buffy asked Angelus.

Angelus patted William's shoulder. "Well, Buffy, I'm yearning for a family in my older age. Willy and I were inseparable back in the day, I miss that."

"So you torture him?"

"Why not? Did it back then as well. We're vampires, he's tortured me." Angelus pushed William forward. "Willy, I want you to rape the slayer, then turn her."

William sucked air into his lungs and fisted his hands. His nails bit into his flesh and blood dripped down his fingers. "I… won't…"

Angelus backhanded William. The force of the blow sent William to his knees. "Through the sire blood bind, I demand you do as you were told."

William raised himself to his feet and stood in front of Past-Buffy. "I'm… Buffy."

Past-Buffy fought against her chains with no avail. "Please, Spike. Don't do this."

William gripped Past-Buffy's arms. "I'm trying. Buffy, I'm not strong enough." Tears built in the corner of his eyes and his hands tightened on her arms.

"Shame, shame Daddy. William doesn't belong in the dark. He's got the spark, he has." Drusilla ran one index finger over the other. "The naughty boy."

Past-Spike turned his head, his game face melted away. "Drusilla." Memories filled his mind and made him sway on his feet.

Drusilla danced, undulated. She stopped in front of Past-Spike. "Mummy's missed you." She snaked an arm around Past-Spike's waist and pulled him flush to her body. "Did you miss your princess?"

Past-Spike dipped his head down and kissed Drusilla. He cupped her face with one hand and pressed his other around her neck until she went limp. He held her close so Angelus couldn't see she had faded out. "Yeah, Dru, I missed you."

Past-Buffy curled her lip in disgust. "I really hate vampires… and men… and vampire men." Angelus turned his attention to her and she immediately regretted reminding him that she was there.

Angelus snorted. "What? You thought that you're shining knight would save you?" He slid a finger down her neck and shoulder, he stopped above her cleavage. "I'm feeling a bit more patient now, Buff. I think I'd like to see you break before turning you."

Past-Spike let Drusilla drop to the ground and he turned to Angelus. "You won't touch her."

Angelus flicked his eyes up and down Past-Spike's body and appraised his condition. "Are you going to stop me, childe?"

Past-Spike smirked. "Yeah."

Angelus pointed at his feet. "Bow in front of me, boy," he spat the words like poison.

"No."

Angelus blinked at Past-Spike's easy potion. "I demand that you bow in front of me."

"Uh, I don't think so. I'm a Master, Peaches. I don't need to do anything you want."

Angelus swung his fist at Past-Spike. Past-Spike leaned back and the strike flew past him.

"Little slow, aren't you?" Past-Spike taunted.

Angelus threw another punch. Past-Spike ducked and came up with one of his own. Angelus stumbled back a step when the blow connected with his chin.

Angelus rubbed his jaw. "A little weak, eh? I wonder why. Oh, yes. It must be all that cutting and draining I did. Tell me, Willy, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I'll figure somethin' out."

"Or the cavalry could arrive." Angel stood at the entrance of the room and shrugged. He glanced at Lorne and Illyria. "Just sayin'."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon navigated through the streets of Sunnydale. He had a mission to complete, and this time he was certain that everything would go as planned.

He shoved the door to Willy's bar open and stepped in. Demons of various classifications sat scattered, involved in debauchery of one sort or another.

Simon hailed their attention. "I am in need of strong arms. Payment will be handsome."

Half the bar moved near him. The two dozen demons ranged small and giant; thick and thin. The tallest threw his bulk into the crowd, pushing the others out of his path.

"What's the job?" the seven-foot, purple horned demon demanded.

"We're attacking the slayer's home." Simon answered.

Simon sneered as more than half the group dispersed.

The big demon rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I would help, but I'm busy." He backed away. "Um, good luck." He turned and disappeared into the back room.

Simon studied the eleven remaining demons. "Pathetic. Does the slayer scare you all this much?"

Clem, from the back of the bar, raised his hand. "She's killed every demon that has tried to fight her, she the most powerful slayer yet. I don't know why you're going after her, but I- uh, wouldn't." He smiled. "And if you can get Spike to vouch for you, she won't even try to kill you… unless you're doing evil of course."

Simon snarled, "Those who are man enough follow me. The rest of you quiver in your cowardice."

He strode out with seven demons in tow.

"Pathetic," he hissed.


	17. A Win, a Loss and a Choice

Buffy sat on the couch with Spike's head cradled in her lap, and held the blood packet to his lips. "Please Spike, wake up. Drink!" Her voice cracked, her features marred with concern.

Spike groaned softly and stared up at Buffy through tiered eyes. "Stop yellin'," he croaked hoarsely. "I'm dead, not dust."

Buffy breathed out in relief. "Just drink the blood." She pressed the envelope to his mouth.

Spike slipped into his vampire visage and bit into the plastic, taking deep draughts.

"Oh thank God," Xander sneered. "I was afraid the Evil-dead wasn't going to make it."

Buffy's eyes snapped to Xander and she glared at him. "Shut the hell up, Xander. I swear to God that I will kick your ass if you keep up your commentary."

"Yeah, well why didn't you let Willow call an ambulance? This stupid bandage itches, I think Anya put it on wrong. Does yours itch?" Xander kicked the wall in frustration. He winced and slumped into an armchair.

"Of course it itches, it's supposed to. If you're going to keep complaining, you can hide in the kitchen with the others."

Xander continued as if Buffy hadn't spoken. "I think that it's got something to do with Spike. That's why I'm not at the hospital right now."

Buffy glared at Xander. "What was I supposed to tell them? Besides, Spike needed me."

"Yeah, well I don't even know why you care about him. He's not good for you."

Buffy ran her knuckles down Spike's cheek as he worked on his second packet of Slayer blood. "He's my Champion, Xander. He went through hell to get his soul. He gave his life to save the world." She brushed her lips across Spike's ridged forehead. "He did it for me."

Xander snorted and rolled his eyes. "I get it. You didn't learn your lesson with Angel, so you decided to go it again with some other vampire. What if he loses his soul, Buffy? What then?"

"Then I will love a soulless vampire. What gives you the right to say anything about my relationships anyway? You've never done anything to warrant that." She slid Spike's head off her lap and stood. "Actually, it's just the opposite. The last time I took your advice I ended up blaming myself about Riley leaving. He was a jerk, and so are you. And you're selfish, and ignorant and… a prat!"

Xander gaped at her. "What…?"

"What, Xander?" Buffy stood akimbo.

"I—uh. Buffy, I'm your friend. I love you. _I _wouldn't try to take a chunk out of your neck."

Buffy moved to the chair. She leaned in close to Xander with her hands on the arms. "You want to talk about love? Spike hurt me, like every one of you scoobies have. The difference is, he made it better. He stayed with me, even though I made him feel worthless. He believed in me when all of my _friends_ kicked me out of my house. Tell me, Xander. Tell me how you love me more than he does."

"I don't really like wha—" He was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door.

Willow scuttled from the kitchen and opened the door. "Clem? What are you doing here?"

Clem shifted nervously. "I'm here to… umm. There's a big group of demons headed over here. There's about nine or ten of them."

Willow nodded grimly. "How long do we have?"

"Ten minutes tops. Their on foot, I took my car." He pointed at a cherry red Volkswagen.

"Thanks, Clem."

Clem smiled and hurried off to his car.

Willow closed the door and looked at the others. Everybody but Spike gathered around her.

"Well this sucks," Xander said.

"Understate much?" Dawn scoffed.

Buffy pulled Anya into the living room. "You do magic, right?"

Anya raised her eyebrow. "I can do easy magic."

"Can you do spell to protect the house?"

"I can do _easy_ magic," Anya repeated.

Buffy glanced at Spike. "How you feeling?"

He struggled to a sitting position. "Like a million bloody bucks."

Buffy hissed air out through her teeth. "We're screwed. Three of us were shot. One can't do magic, and the other only does 'easy' magic. We're screwed."

A duo of voices sounded off in annoyance. "Hey!"

Buffy glanced over at both Dawns. "And we have a couple of kids to take care of. We're really screwed."

There was another knock at the door, cutting off any comment the teenagers had.

Buffy scooped up an axe from the floor and opened the door hesitantly. "Wesley?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Past-Buffy looked between Angel and Angelus. "There's two of you guys too?"

Angel glanced at Past-Buffy and strode over to Past-Spike. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, Peaches." Past-Spike glanced at Illyria and Lorne before looking back at Angelus. "Who the hell do you travel with in the bloody future?"

"We'll talk about that later. Get Buffy down, I'll take care of this prick." Angel moved closer to Angelus.

"You think you can take me? You're forgetting, I'm the strong side of you. You're just a pathetic, worthless—"

Angel punched him in the nose. "God you talk a lot. Do I always monologue like the dick?"

Angelus snapped and pounced on Angel, tackling him. Angel head butted Angelus, the feel of breaking bone coupled with a sickeningly loud _crack _told Angel that he had broken Angelus' nose.

"Is that all you got?" Angel taunted.

With blurry eyes Angelus swiftly smashed his elbow into Angel's face. "Just warming up."

"Hey, mate."

Angelus looked over his shoulder at Spike, who was holding a mace. Before Angelus could react Spike swept the metal ball through the air and into the back of Angelus' head. Angelus went ridged and fell on top of Angel.

Angel rolled his evil double off and climbed to his feet. "Thanks." He averted his eyes. "Damn, put on some pants."

Spike dropped the mace and moved his hands over his nether regions. "Got none."

Angel stripped his coat off and pushed it at Spike. "Just… cover it up."

"Ta, Peaches." He buttoned the oversized jacket and left to find Past-Buffy, who was ushered off by Lorne and Illyria.

"Alright Peaches," Angel said wryly. "let's get you tied u—" Angel's head swerved as he looked for Angelus. He was nowhere in sight. "Shit."

XxXxXx

A knock on his door distracted D'Hoffryn from his ancient tome. "Yes?"

The door opened tentatively and a young, male Vengeance Demon entered hesitantly. "Sir, I have news."

"Yes, James?"

"Miss Rosenberg, she's made up her mind."

"And?"

"And… she's agreed to become a Vengeance Demon."

An unpleasant smile spread across D'Hoffryn's face. "Well, bring her here."


	18. Everything's Catching Up

After Wesley explained the situation to the group, and had their situation explained to him, he agreed to do the spell to protect the house.

Everybody stood in the living room, watching Wesley as he sat cross-legged in the middle of a circle of red sand. Flaming black candles surrounded him, and he read from a large must book. "Protege hanc domum, defendite his qui intus de periculo. Clausus malum de ingreditur. In hoc malum ex opposito domus. Protege omnes a nocentibus. Sic erit. Sic erit!"

The air stilled and Xander looked around. "Did it work?"

"Well something bloody happened. I can feel the magic in the air, its thick," Spike muttered as he eased himself onto the couch. "Better 'ave worked, Percy."

Buffy sat by Spike and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so tired."

Spike glanced at Xander, who was glowering at him from an armchair. "Well then, luv,

maybe we should take a nap." Spike pressed his long fingers against her neck, working out a kink.

Xander growled. "I thought we agreed no touching?"

Spike leaned his head down and trailed his lips across Buffy's neck. He nipped at her pulse point, earning him a soft gasp from Buffy. He glanced up at Xander. "No, Whelp, I believe you whined about us not touching. I never agreed to anything."

Xander drew in a deep breath. "I really don't like you. I hope something cuts off your-" A bang from outside interrupted Xander.

Tara moved to the window, peeking out front. "Th-there's a group of d-demons out there. I g-guess W-Wesley's spell worked, they can't g-get in."

Willow moved to her side, their arms brushed, skin against skin. Willow stopped dead and sucked in air. "Um…" She shook her head. "Can I see?"

Tara stepped aside, a light blush on her cheeks, and nodded.

Willow murmured her thanks, but kept her eyes on the window. "Tara's right. There's eight of 'em. Oh—Buffy, you need to take a look at the leader."

Buffy looked out the window. "Hey, that's the jerk that attacked us! He's the one who took Willow… the… other Willow."

Xander dug a sword from Past-Buffy's weapon chest. "Then we get the S.O.B., force him take us to Willow, and kill whoever gets in our way 'til we get her home."

Spike grabbed Xander. "Harris, think about it. You're a bloody human, they'll tear you apart."

"And Willow's just a human. She could be hurt, right now, crying out for us. We've gotta save her!" His voice chocked and softened. "I've gotta save her, she's my best friend, I love her."

"Oh bugger," Spike silently cursed. "Right then, give me a chance to grab a weapon, eh?"

Xander's mouth opened. "Y-you're going to help me?"

Spike scooped up a battle axe from the floor and tossed it from hand to hand before balancing it on the tips of his fingers. "Not in a bloody good condition, and I can't guarantee that I'll be able to save your arse, but I'll try."

"Why?"

"Can't you say thank you and leave it at that?"

Xander shook his head. "Thanks." He smiled grimly. "For Willow?"

Spike tapped his axe to Xander's sword. "For Red."

Buffy caught them just before they opened the front door. "Two things; One, do you think I'd let you go alone? And two, haven't you guys heard of the art of surprise? We're going out through the backdoor."

Spike smirked. "That's my girl."

Wesley stepped forward. "I'll come as well."

"Not a chance. Someone needs to take care of the girls."

"But—"

"No, Wesley. Stay."

Wesley sighed and went back to the living room. He muttered, "It would be better if I bloody well helped them."

Buffy looked to the others. "Ready?"

XxXxXxXx

Angel, Lorne, Illyria, Past-Buffy and Past-Spike made their way towards Revello Drive. Angel chuckled softly as Past-Spike, who had found his clothes, batted Illyria's hand for the fifteenth time.

"I'm warnin' you, you bloody loon, don't touch me, and stop callin' me your bleeding pet!" Past-Spike stomped his booted foot. He hissed in pain and grabbed his wounded side.

Lorne wrapped his arm around Past-Spike's back and helped elevate some weight. "Angelus did quite a job on you, Sweet Cakes."

"I swear, if I ever get my hands on him…"

Lorne patted his shoulder. "Poor Blondie Bear."

Past-Spike went ridged. "Where did you hear that?"

"From my little Harmonica," Lorne sighed. "So you don't want me to call you it either?"

"Bloody right I don't. Say it again they'll be finding your pieces for weeks."

Past-Buffy asked, "Aren't you supposed to have a soul?"

Past-Spike watched his boots as he walked. "Yeah, what of it?"

"You don't act like you do."

"What, I'm supposed to be cryin' about the evils I've done? Tryin' to kill myself maybe, or eatin' rats?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well it's not gonna happen, luv."

"Which is why I wonder whether you have a soul or not. The other Spike seems a lot more soulful."

Past-Spike shrugged Lorne's arm off and stomped ahead, ignoring the pain that came from the aggressive move.

"Great going, Buffy, you pissed off Spike," Angel said.

Past-Buffy whined, "Hey! I didn't mean to, but look at how he acts. Do you believe that he definitely has his soul?"

Angel nodded. "Yes, I do. Spike's a proud man. Do you actually think that he'd cry in front of you? Or me? Or anyone?"

"No," she admitted.

"You can tell that he's hurting. His voice breaks when he makes threats. He trembles, and his eyes are troubled. You just have to look close to see how bad off he's becoming."

Past-Buffy pressed her palms against her eyes. "Of all people, I never expected you to stand up for Spike."

Angel grimaced. "I know, but we're both souled vampires, we gotta stick up for each other, right? He deserves to be stuck up for, he's a good man, was even before the soul. Plus, you're not the Buffy I have to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess—"

Illyria interrupted Past-Buffy. "There are many demons ahead. Some are attacking my pet." She looked at Angel. "They will die for harming what is mine." The demigod took off, head first into the battle that was waging in front of Past-Buffy's house.

Angel looked out in the distance. Both Spikes, Buffy, Xander and Illyria were locked in battle with a group of demons.

"Buffy, Lorne, stay here, I'm going to—"

Past-Buffy took off full sprint in to the fight.

"Dammit," Angel cursed and started off after her.

Lorne shook his head. "I need a seabreeze." He sighed and started forward again.

XxXxXxXx

Buffy dug her axe out of her demon chest and glanced up to check on Spike and Xander. Xander was slashing at a twelve foot green demon that had pinned Spike against a tree.

"Let him go, dammit!" Xander growled and swung his sword at the demon's calf.

Instantly the demon dropped Spike and turned on Xander, swinging its massive hand at him. Xander yelped and dropped to his stomach.

"Over here, you barmy git," Spike yelled at the demon.

The demon moved back to Spike just as Spike swung his battle axe at it. The blade imbedded itself half way through the demons thick neck, orange blood burbled and slid down the body before it crumbled to the ground.

"Take that you nancy-boy." Spike put his hand out for Xander. "Thanks, mate, was in a-" A four legged demon with purple and pink fur hurled its self into Spike.

Xander went to help Spike, but before he could scramble to his feet, Past-Spike jumped on the back of the demon dog, and wrapped his arms around its throat.

"Wha-?" Xander muttered in confusion, but moved off to cover Buffy instead.

Spike jabbed the demon dog in the face with the handle of his axe. "Will you move your bloody arms so I can kill the blighter?" Spike yelled at his double.

Past-Spike's hands flashed out and latched onto the axe. He hauled it forward, burying it in the demon dog's collarbone. It howled and dropped limply to its side.

Past-Spike climbed off it smugly. "Guess my 'bloody arms' weren't a problem. Killed it, didn't I?"

Spike pointed behind his lookalike. "Can't rightly say you did."

The demon dog crashed into Past-Spike from behind and sent him sprawling to the ground. As soon as he was down, Past-Spike felt the weight of the demon dog lifted from him. He turned in time to see Illyria drop the headless demon to the ground.

"Right, thanks," Past-Spike said.

Spike flashed Illyria a smile. "Gotta say, it's nice to see you Blue."

"A filthy underling attempted to harm my pet. I took it as an attack against my power; that is all."

Spike scrunched his nose. "I bloody well told you that I'm not your bleeding pet."  
>Illyria ignored Spike and grabbed a demon. "I do only what pleases me."<p>

Angel yelled, "Duck!"

Spike dropped to his knees and Angel flew over his head, tackling a demon that was about to give Spike the axe.

In minutes the fight was over. Spike and Buffy leaned wearily against one another. Past-Buffy stood by Angel and Lorne, eyeing Illyria, who was hovering by Spike and Buffy. Xander was checking the bodies franticly, in search for the man who kidnapped Past-Willow.

Past-Spike hung back by the tree in Past-Buffy's yard. He leaned heavily against it, his head was spinning and his soul had caught up with him. He wanted to rest, he wanted to die, he wanted to break down in tears, but most of all he wanted was to be wrapped in somebody's arms. The most basic human instinct was the need to be held when emotionally or physically pained, and Past-Spike's need was so great he almost collapsed.

Past-Buffy caught movement from the corner of her eye. She turned and watched Past-Spike move down the street, toward town. Her eyebrows knitted together when she noticed he left a trail of blood.

"I—gotta go." Past-Buffy excused herself and went after Past-Spike.

Xander growled in frustration. "Dammit! Where the hell is that guy?"

Buffy looked around. "I don't see him, maybe he escaped." The thought made her lean heavier against Spike.

Xander's shoulders slumped. "Are we ever going to find Willow? I- I can't—"

A pop of lights flashed and Past-willow stood in the middle of the group. "Hey, guys, I've got some news." She smiled nervously, her eyes passed over the future and past scoobies and two vampire Champions. "Big news."


	19. Love Conquers Most

Past-Buffy had finally caught up with Past-Spike on the edge of Restfield cemetery. "Spike." She grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I—" She wanted to apologize for earlier, and to thank him for risking his life to protect her from Angelus, but as she looked at his battered, pained face, the words wouldn't come. "You're bleeding."

"Really?" his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Think I should go to the doctor?"

Past-Buffy pursed her lips irritatedly. "The smell could attract demons."

"Well then, I better keep moving." He went to turn, but Past-Buffy caught his arm again.

"What about Angelus? What if he comes after you again?"

Past-Spike jerked his arm away from Past-Buffy before he could let the warmth of her hand pull him in. "Maybe, if I push just the right buttons, he'll stake me."

"So you _do _want to die."

"It's what you want, isn't it?" Past-Spike squashed the hope that wanted to rise. _It is what she wants, mate, she doesn't care about you. How could she? _

Past-Spike shook his head. "God, I can't take this right now, Slayer."

"I believe you."

"What?" Past-Spike's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I believe that you have your soul. I believe you."

Past-Spike rolled his eyes. "So a death wish equals soul to you? Must be bloody interesting in your noggin."

Past-Buffy hissed air through her teeth. "I hate it when you act like this. You are_ so_ annoying!"

"Slayer, I need blood, and worse, I need alcohol. If you could be so kind as wait to detail how much you hate me, that'd be great."

"I don't hate you," she whispered,  
>"Could have bloody well fooled me."<p>

Past-Buffy breathed deeply and prepared to tell him the truth. "I—I never hated you, not really. You scare me. That's why I… treat you the way I do."

Past-Spike stared at her incredulously. "I _scare _you? Are you bloody kidding me?"

Past-Buffy forced herself to continue. "You don't scare me physically."

"Hey!"

"Shut-up. I'll never get this out if you interrupt me."

Past-Spike sighed. "Fine."

"I— every man I ever let in has let me down. My Dad left me—"

"That wasn't your fault."

Past-Buffy stuck her finger at him, signaling for silence. "Then Angel left me. I wanted normal, so I went for Riley, but he left me too. I can't even keep my Watcher."

Past-Spike moved his hand towards her face, but let it drop to his side. "None of that was because of you."

"That's what I keep telling myself, but I can't help but think that it's something about me. That there's something wrong with me."

"There is _nothing _wrong with you."

"But I still have that fear, and that's why I acted like I hated you."

"Because… you're afraid I'll leave? There two things wrong with that. The bigger one being that you don't care about me."

"But—I could. You're charming, you're handsome and you love me. Isn't that what every girl looks for? I could care about you, but I'm afraid that you'll leave me, just like-" She broke off.

"Like Angel? I'm not him."

"I know, but now you're a souled vampire. Maybe you'll decide that it would be best to leave me. That I need someone that can give me… normal."

Past-Spike grabbed Past-Buffy's hand and squeezed it. "You could never settle for normal. I know that, I'm not as stupid as Peaches. If I got you, any of you, I'd cherish it. Besides, we have two different curses."

Past-Buffy raised her gaze from their clasped hands to his eyes. "How?"

"Me an' Red got rid of that pesky little happiness clause." He cocked his head and smiled. "I didn't plan on giving up shagging. Besides, I'm a lot easier to please than the Poof, this moment right here, it might have taken the damned thing away."

Past-Buffy opened her mouth, but Past-Spike swayed on his feet, their hands the only thing that kept him up. "You need blood."

Past-Spike suck in a sharp gasp of air and fell to his knees. "It's—oh god." His pulled his hand from Past-Buffy and clutched his head. "Angelus. He's… the claim."

Past-Buffy dropped to his side. "Spike. Spike, are you okay?" She pulled his head to her shoulder and hugged him to her. "What's wrong, Spike? Please tell me."

He shuddered against her, gripping her tightly as his tears moistened her skin. "He's—he's tryin' to control me. It hurts, god it hurts so bad."

Past-Buffy rocked him slowly. "It's okay. We'll figure this out. It'll be okay. What is he trying to make you do?"

"He wants me to… to hurt you." He gritted his teeth against the pain and a choked sob vibrated through his chest.

Her grip on him tightened. "How long can he do this to you?"

He gasped in pain. "Too long."

She pulled back. "Then hurt me."

XxXxXx

Everyone stared at Past-Willow. "What?" she asked.

Xander tackled her with a bear hug. "Your back!"

Past-Willow smiled and patted his back. "Yup."

Spike groaned as he shifted. "Can we take this in the bleedin' homestead? I need to sit."

Past-Willow nodded. "That would be best. I've got big news."

They piled into the living room. The two teenagers on the floor, Spike and Buffy on an armchair, Willow, Anya, Xander and Tara sat on the couch. Angel sat in a straight backed chair from the dining room, Wesley, Lorne and Illyria shared the love seat uncomfortably.

Past-Willow stood in the middle of the room. She turned slowly and looked at each face. "Guys, I didn't escape."

"Well duh," Anya said. "We're not stupid. Nobody escapes D'Hoffryn."

"Wait," Xander held up his hand. "You didn't escape?"

"Well at least _I'm_ not stupid," Anya muttered.

Spike raised his hand. "Neither am I. I knew Red, this Red, couldn't 'ave escaped."

Buffy smacked Spike in the back of his head. "Are you saying I'm stupid because I did—"

Past-Willow interrupted Buffy. "_Guys_ my story," she whined.

"Sorry Wils, go on." She looked at Spike. "This isn't over."

Past-Willow made a face as Spike sucked on Buffy's earlobe. "Gross guys. When did you two get so gross?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Just get on with the bloody story, Red."

"Right." She shook her head clear. "I had to make a deal in order to leave."

Xander leaned forward. "What deal?" His eyes widened. "He did make, you know, with him?"

"Ewe, Xander! No, he made me a Vengeance Demon."

Everybody except the vampires and ex-demon gasped.

"I knew it!" Anya yelled, pointing at Past-Willow. "You are _so _lucky. I wish I were a Vengeance Demon again."

"Honey, hush," Xander said. "Willow, explain-y."

"Well, I figured I'd be of better use to you guys here, as a Vengeance Demon, than not at all. So I made the deal with him. It's actually pretty cool. I can dimension hop and teleport. All without getting a nose bleed, too." She smiled enthusiastically.

"Willow, how could you?" Xander reprimanded.

"But I'm back. Now I can help. What's up?"

Willow sighed. "It turns out that Angel lost his soul when you gave Spike back his. Now D'Hoffryn's goon and Angelus are after us. Buffy, Dawn, Angel, Wesley, Lorne, some blue girl and I came here to find the Spike from our dimension. But before we go home we have to fix what we ruined. And right now Buffy and Spike from this dimension are out doing only God knows what. Clear it up at all?"

Past-Willow looked at Willow with her jaw hanging down. "Spike and Buffy are together?"

"That's what you took from what I told you?"

"Well, it's _Spike_, and _Buffy_. Those two aren't supposed to… do stuff."

Buffy cried, "Hey! I happen to love Spike. And we can do stuff if we want to do stuff. It's none of your guys' business who I do stuff with."

Spike patted Buffy's thigh. "That's right. Love conquers, and all that rot."

Dawn raised her hand. "Can you give Angel his soul back?"

Past-Willow shrugged. "I think so. We'll need all the ingredients. Do you have them at the Magic Box, Anya?"

"Uh… no. I don't have the orb of Thesulah, and somebody stole my runic stones."

"How do you-?" Past-Willow stared bewilderingly at Anya.

"I didn't see them this morning."

"I thought you stayed to watch the fight."

"Oh, I did, I checked on the shop before I came here, you know, to make sure everything was there. The runic stones weren't."

Past-Willow giggled nervously. "Funny thing, Spike borrowed them to do the spell."

"So you know where they are?" Anya asked.

"Yup. It's in my backpack with the rest of the supplies; which I accidentally left in Arashmahaar."

"Where?" Xander asked.

"It's the dimension D'Hoffryn rules over." Anya explained. "She can get there easily enough, though. All she has to do is the chant."

"I- uh, don't know the chant. But you do, don't you?" Past-Willow said hopefully.

"No, why would I remember that? You're just going to have to pop around until you find new runic stones and orb."

"Fine." She pouted. "This sucks." With that she popped out of the room.

"When w-will she b-be back?" Tara asked Anya.

"She's new at it. I give her a couple of hours."

"We should rest up," Spike said as he rose from the chair and led Buffy towards the basement.

Past-Dawn looked at future Dawn. "You and Willow can hang in my room."

"I guess we're resting," Xander said. "Those two better not be doing stuff."


	20. The Sire's Call

Past-Spike stared at Past-Buffy in bewilderment, but the pain shook him to his very bones, and he was forced to double over. "No," he gritted out. "No."

Past-Buffy folded her legs under her and rested Past-Spike's head on her lap. "You have to. I'm pretty sure disobeying hurts you, and won't stop hurting you. But, if you hurt me, then your pain stops."

He shook his head slowly, pain racked his whole being. "I won't. You can't make me." His voice broke and cracked with pain and tears.

Past-Buffy ran her fingers through his soft curls "Spike, please."

Past-Spike lifted himself to a kneeling position, bracing himself against Past-Buffy's shoulders. His lips quivered and he sucked in a shaky breath. "I love you, Buffy." He struggled to quirk the corners of his mouth, but the task was too great for his condition. "There's no bloody way I'm hurting you." Each word was a struggle, a chore he finished through pure defiance.

Past-Buffy cupped his face and dragged her lips softly over his. "Yes, you are."

Past-Spike trembled uncontrollably in her hands, and moaned as another shot of venomous agony shot through him. "N-o," he moaned again.

Past-Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and bit her tongue as she searched for a plan. Inspiration struck and she bit her tongue until her teeth met. It hurt, but the fear of losing her vampire was greater than the pain.

Past-Spike stiffened when he smelled the blood. He looked at her. "What-?"

Past-Buffy brought his face to hers and once again kissed him. This time she forced his mouth open and slid her bleeding tongue passed his lips.

His reaction was immediate. His face shifted as his demon surfaced. He pulled her against his chest as he suck the blood from her tongue. His fingers dug into her hips and his fang recut the already healed wound. He pain ebbed and he moaned, this time in pleasure.

Past-Buffy was stuck between pleasure and pain as she and Past-Spike's vicious kiss continued. _Plan worked,_ she thought. _That is a good thing, right?_ The pleasure washed away, and she struggled to keep from pushing him for her.

Past-Spike's mind cleared as the pained dissolved. He was then aware of his actions. His fangs had cut Past-Buffy's mouth ruthlessly; his long fingers gripped her painfully as he held her against his body.

He jerked away from her, his face human once more. "I—" Tears came to his eyes. "I gotta go. I'm… sorry." He scrambled to his feet and took off through the cemetery. The Slayer's blood he had drank, though only a small amount, had healed most of his minor wounds, and helped greatly with the major ones.

"Spike!" Past-Buffy called after him.

He didn't stop until he hit his crypt; once there he collapsed in front of the building. He dropped his forehead against the door, silent tear slid down his cheek. He was ashamed of himself; appalled by his behavior. He was angry at Past-Buffy, angry at himself. Self-hatred rolled off him in waves.

The door to his crypt opened and he looked up at Angelus, who stood in the doorway. "Well done boy. I knew you had it in you to hurt her. It's what you are. What _we _are."

"No, I'm not… I have a soul."

He knelt in front of Past-Spike. "The soul is a corruption. We're meant to be sadistic, evil… pure in our way. The soul is a perversion, something not meant for a vampire."

Past-Spike searched Angelus' eyes. "I'm a monster," he said.

"It's intoxicating, isn't it? We know what we were meant to be, what you _are_. We're the thing nightmares are made of. Blood, sex and rock 'n roll." Angelus chuckled.

Past-Spike nodded. "Yeah."

"William, are you ready to come back to the fold?"

Past-Spike stared into Angelus' eyes, his own deadened to all emotion. "Yes, Sire."

Angelus wrapped an arm around Past-Spike and pulled him to his chest. "Welcome back, Childe."

XxXxXx

Buffy lay silently in Spike's arms as they once more shared the cot in the basement.

Spike kissed her neck as he rubbed her arm soothingly. "What's wrong, baby?" he whispered against her skin.

"The last time we were down here, it was the last time we really talked; the last time we made-love."

Spike turned her so she faced him. "Honestly, it was the first time we made-love. You never loved me any other time, and I wasn't aware of real love until my soul. I thought I loved you with every fiber of my being, I was wrong."

She frowned at him. "You don't?"

He brushed his lips against her collarbone. "I didn't, not until the soul. I hurt you, Buffy. I thought I was incapable of that." He looked down. "I don't know how you can love me after what I tried to do. What I would have done."

Buffy slid her fingers under his chin and lifted his face to hers again. "No, you wouldn't have. You stopped."

"Because you made me. How can you even look at me, Buffy?"  
>Buffy ran he thumb across his cheekbone, and he closed his eyes momentarily. "I love you, Spike."<p>

"How could you?"

"Spike," Buffy smiled. "I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me you bring out."

Spike stared at her in shock. "You read Roy Croft?"

"After you died, I read a lot of poetry. All the ones you read to me, or quoted at me, or simply read to yourself. I did anything that made me feel closer to you."

Spike smiled, his eyes glittered. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

His faced turned lustful. "Tell me you want me."

His dialoged struck her, and she knew who he was quoting, what scene he was remembering, and she remembered what to answer with. "I always want you. Point in fact—"

Spike kissed her. "Shut up."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's shoulders, devouring his mouth. All too soon he moved to her neck, allowing her to breathe. "God, Spike, I love you."

Spike's gripped her tighter. "Say it again."

Buffy ran her fingers through his curls; she grabbed a hand full and tugged it lightly. "I love you. Now it's your turn."

"Buffy I—" Buffy interrupted him.

"No, Spike, show me. Make-love to me, Spike."

Spike buried him face in her soft, golden hair. "I love you so much, Buffy Summers. So much."

Buffy moved her mouth to the vulnerable flesh of his neck, sucking and nipping it.

Spike groaned and moved his body over hers. "Say it, once more."

"I love you," She touched the span of his smooth, bare chest, her hand stopped at the top of his jeans and she looked into his eyes. "William Pratt. I love you for now… and always."

Spike dipped his head down and continued to devour her mouth, her body and her love; he soaked in the moment.


	21. Kick His Pansy Arse!

The door to the basement swung open and Willow moved swiftly down the stairs. "Guys… Buf-" She blushed and looked at the ground when she saw the lovers wrapped around each other; a sheet only just covered their naked bodies as they awoke from their slumber.

Spike pulled the sheet up to properly cover them. "Yeah, Red?"

"The, uh, other Buffy's back."

Spike smirked. "She have a good time with the soulful ponce?"

Buffy smacked his chest. "He's you, buddy, and nobody puts down _my_ boyfriend."

Willow groaned as their playful banter continued. "Shut-up! We have a problem."

Their attention was immediately on Willow. "What?" Buffy asked.

"She—she saw, William? Spike? Whatever. She saw him leave with Angelus. She couldn't stop Angelus, he had a car."

Spike grabbed his jeans, slipping them on from under the protection of the sheet. "Why would he do that?"

"She said something about a claim." Willow unconsciously stared at Spike's muscular chest as he stood.

Buffy snapped her fingers. "Willow, snap out of it, this is no time to ogle my boyfriend. What else did she say?"

She looked over at Buffy, who stood, clutching the sheet to her chest. "Um, she said that he was in pain. That Angelus could hurt him for disobeying. Some other stuff too, but I couldn't really hear her, she was on the verge of tears."

Spike pulled a green sweater -that Buffy had found for him earlier- over his head. "Angelus got damn good at torturing through that bloody claim throughout our years together. He can cause some serious damage. I better talk to her." He turned to Buffy. "My god, this thing _reeks_ of Captain Cardboard."

"That would be because it was his sweater." Buffy shrugged. "I couldn't find anything else."

Spike crinkled his nose in disgust. "I think I'd rather go shirtless."

"No!" Willow yelped. "I mean, that's not fair to the other Buffy. You should keep the sweater on."

Spike rolled his eyes, but agreed and took off to find the girl.

He followed Past-Buffy's scent up to her room and slowly opened the door. "Slayer?" No answer. "Buffy?"

He saw Past-Buffy on her bed, her knees against her heaving chest and her arms around her knees.

He moved silently to her side and wrapped his arms around her tiny body, holding her to his chest. He let her cry against him.

"I knew…" her voice broke. "I lose every man I love."

Spike pulled her on to his lap and rocked her slowly. "Now who said you lost anyone? He's not dead, in the dusty way that is, I'm sure of it." He kissed the top of her head. "Even if he were dust, I doubt it would last. It never does."

She laughed wetly into his shoulder. "I guess it doesn't."

Spike pulled her back so he could look at her face. "Now then, what hap—who hurt you?" He asked. His temper was rising as he looked at her ravaged mouth. "Did he do this?"

Past-Buffy stuttered. "W- no. Well, yes, but… I made him."

Spike growled and moved her from his lap so he could pace. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he moved back and forth in the limited space he had. "I'll kill him."

Past-Buffy shook her head. "It wasn't his fault. I made him; I had to stop his pain."

Spike glanced at her. "We love you. You do not do that to someone you love. You're a Slayer, and it looks like that still? I know how bloody bad he would have had to cut you. I will kill his pansy arse."

Buffy spoke up from the doorway. "He should have a chance to make it up to her, don't you think?"

Spike stared at her. "No, I don't think. He _hurt _her. The bastard hurt her, and I'll kill him for it."

Buffy stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You always hurt the one you love, right?"

"That's not fair. You didn't love me when I said that to you."

Buffy pinched his butt and he yelped. "Who are you to tell me that I didn't love you?"

"Hey, that hurt!"

"See, and I love you."

Spike glared at his lover. "Fine, but I'm kicking his arse."

Buffy scoffed and went over to her double, and sat down next to her. "What happened?"

Past-Buffy looked at her lap. "I caught up with him, and we talked, and I admitted stuff." She glanced at Buffy from the corner of her eye. "And then he was hurting. He was really hurting. He said Angelus wanted him to hurt me, so I told him to do it. He wouldn't, so I- I made him do it. And after he… he ran after the pain was gone."

"That bloody ponce couldn't even take responsibility for what he did?!" Spike cried indignantly.

"Spike, baby, shut up."

Past-Buffy continued. "I went after him, but by the time I caught up again, Angelus was walking him to a car. I called for him, but he didn't even look. He let Angelus put him in the backseat of a car, and they were gone. I lost him." She started crying again. "If I hadn't pushed him, he…"

Buffy broke in, "Then he'd still be writhing in pain. You sacrificed for him, and it was a little too much for him right after getting his soul. Sweetie, the claim is powerful, but I'm sure he'll find his way back to you. Trust me, he loves you enough."

Past-Buffy nodded. "I hope. I mean, Angelus was torturing him. If Spike's being hurt because of me." She shook the thought before the tears could over power her again. "When did you know you loved him?"

"Too late," Buffy said, and grabbed her double's hand. "But I got a second chance, and so will you." She stood, bringing Past-Buffy up with her. "Let's head down stairs."


	22. Punishment

Past-Spike sat on the couch in the living room of the mansion. He had been there since Angelus left him and took Drusilla upstairs twenty minutes before.

"I'm a real prat," he said dejectedly. "Should just stake myself."

"Naughty, naughty. My dear boy shouldn't speak of such things," Drusilla scolded as she and Angelus entered the room.

"You're not thinkin' of offing yourself, are you, William?" Angelus asked. "We're a family after all; don't you think we should vote on that?"

Past-Spike scoffed. "I'm not that big a poof. Hell's gonna have to work for this vamp."

"Good." Angelus threw himself down on a big, patted chair. "Think we should talk plans. Got any good ones?"

Past-Spike motioned Drusilla over, pulling her onto his lap and draping an arm over her shoulders. "Nah, new Slayer's a right careful one. Got the house protected, shielded against the likes of us."

Drusilla purred and ran her hands up Past-Spike's throat, cupping his cheeks. "Not against my boy. In an' out, in an' out. Little girl likes you. She'd let you in."

He cocked his head. "Stars speakin' to you again, Dru?"

"Do you hear them? They sing of blood and death. It's so lovely Spike."

Drusilla pressed her lips to his. Her hands wandered over his chest, and she bit through his lower lip, sucking the blood.

Angelus watched Drusilla suck, bite, kiss and touch Past-Spike, he watched Past-Spike move stiffly under her. "We have company coming. Think you two can stop for a breather?"

Past-Spike pushed Drusilla back and wrapped her in his arms instead. "Don't breathe, mate. Who's comin'?"

"Angelus," Simon intoned as he appeared in the room. "You have a plan I assume?"

"Not yet, takes a bit of time to envision a master piece."

Past-Spike looked him over. "Didn't I kick your arse?"

Simon ignored him. "I need to destroy the Key. Remember our deal."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll kill the Slayer's damn sister."

Past-Spike jumped to his feet and Drusilla fell to the floor at his feet. "What bloody deal? I swear I'll rip the hands off of anyone who touches Dawn." He shifted into his vampire features and growled lowly.

"I'll allow you to deal with your childe. Remember,_ both_ Keys need to be killed." Simon disappeared with a flash of light.

Angelus snorted. "Like I'd honor a deal." He stared at Past-Spike. "I didn't care whether the little girl died or not, I just wanted what Simon's going to give me."

"If Dawn is hurt I'll-" Angelus cut him off.

"I didn't care, but now I think you feel a tad too much for the little girly." He climbed leisurely to his feet.

Past-Spike snarled. "Don't touch her."

"Oh, the girls will die, that's for certain, but the question now is how do you think I can break you of those feelings in the mean time?" Angelus curled his tongue behind his teeth. "I think I have a few ideas."

XxXxXxXx

Everybody roamed through the Summers house hold, waiting anxiously for Past-Willow to return.

The TV played in the background in the living room, but nobody could concentrate on it.

"It's taking her a long time, isn't it?" Past-Dawn asked.

Anya drew the nail file back and blew on her nails. "No, she's new at teleporting, and who knows where she's going to find everything she needs. Vampires destroyed a lot of material that's needed after Angel was resouled." She started filing her other hand.

In the dining room Spike paced impatiently. "Is the shield holding up?"

Wesley shook his head. "I'm not very powerful, I'm afraid I can't keep it up much longer. As it is there are probably holes in it."

Angel watched Spike. "That's an ugly sweater."

"Who bloody asked you?"

"Spike, will you sit you ass down? You're making me dizzy."

"Bugger off."

Angel sighed and stood. "I'm going outside. I need fresh air."

"You don't breathe, Peaches."

"Shut up," he muttered and walked out front.

"You need to put your boy in his place."

Angel's eyes snapped up and he saw Past-Spike and Angelus standing by the tree in the yard.

"Got mine trained," Angelus sneered. "Guess you're not vamp enough with that soul."

Angel looked Past-Spike over. His lip was split and he had burses on his throat and cheeks. He stood wrong, as though it hurt him to stand.

"Aren't you afraid of the state taking him away? I'm pretty sure you can't beat your children."

Angelus chose to ignore him. "You let him challenge you, which all childes will do, but you let him win. What kind of Sire are you? Can't even control one insolent childe."

"I'm a Master, you prat." Past-Spike gritted.

Angelus turned right into Past-Spike's fist. He stumbled back. "What…?"

Past-Spike threw a kick for his head, but dropped it, smashing his boot into his knee. Angelus cried out and fell on to all fours. He rammed his foot into his ribs.

"I'm not your sodding boy."

Angelus growled at him and Past-Spike kicked him in the head.

"Actually thought you could beat me?" he screamed and kicked him again. "Thought you could break me?" His foot smacked into his head again. "I'm a Master vampire, killed two Slayers; you thought I would follow you?"

Angel stopped him before he could kick the unconscious Angelus again.

"It's okay, Spike. It's okay." Angel squeezed his shoulders. "You did good job, he's out."

Past-Spike breathed in a shuttering breath. "The things he…I told myself I'd never let him..." His jaw clenched. "It hurt so bad."

Angel patted his arm. "I know, I'm so sorry."

He nodded sharply. "It's fine." He lifted his eyebrow, composed once again. "Got any chains?"

"I think we can accommodate you."

XxXxXx

Drusilla moaned and writhed in the moonlight. Angelus had left as soon as he was done disciplining Past-Spike, leaving his insane childe all alone.

"My Spike did a bad thing." She swayed and gripped her neck. "Hurt our Daddy he did. Oh the blood. He did a very bad thing. But Daddy will make him pay."

Her arms splayed out and she danced wildly to the music in her head. "Look at all the beautiful blood. Soon, it will flow like wine." She giggled madly and twirled.

A wicked smile upturned her lips. "And Daddy will let me help punish 'em all."

XxXxXx

D'Hoffryn growled and slammed his fists on his desk. "Damn!"

There was a knock on his door. "Sir?"

D'Hoffryn sneered disgustedly at the vile contraption he had been trying to fix and answered, "Come in, James."

The young Vengeance Demon scuttled in, keeping his eyes down. "Sir."

"Yes, James, what is it?"

"The report on how Simon was doing?"

D'Hoffryn folded his hands and stared calmly at James. "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"Uh, telling." James winced. "Sir."

"Well?"

"He… uh. He failed with the frontal attack, but managed to cut a deal with a vampire named Angelus because of the exploit." 

"That should help him. Angelus is old, and powerful. Very evil as well… Perhaps we should send a Vengeance Demon or two down there after all is said and done."

James rubbed his hands nervously. "Angelus was blindsided by his grand childe and captured by the Slayers and their team. They intend to ensoul him, I believe Rosenberg is helping them."

D'Hoffryn shrugged. "I suppose I'll have to see to that." He glared at the infuriating hunk of junk sitting on his desk. "James, what do you know about computers?"


	23. A New Hope

Angel flung the door open and called in, "Spike, come here."

Spike strolled over, closely followed by Buffy and Wesley.

"What's he doin' here?" he demanded, motioning at Past-Spike.

Buffy grabbed his forearm. "Be good." She glanced at Angelus' unconscious form before regarding Past-Spike. "Someone will be happy to see you."

Past-Spike stared at his boots. "Uh, really, who?"

Buffy motioned for Wesley to get Past-Buffy before she answered. "I think you know who."

"The Lil' Bit was worried, eh?"

Buffy heard footsteps speed down the stairs behind her. "Not her."

"Spike…" Past-Buffy whispered, frozen at the bottom of the stairs. Tears sprang to her eyes. "God, you're okay."

The muscle in Past-Spike cheek tightened and jumped. "Yeah, I'm fine." His eyes stayed fastened to the ground.

Spike drove his right fist into his young double's jaw.

He stumbled back and stared at Spike. His eyes burned with incredulous rage. "What…?" He couldn't find words through the red hot fog of anger that quickly consumed him.

"You're a prat," Spike spat.

Past-Spike lunged at him; the abuse given by his Sire had relieved him of his patience.

Right before impact his arm was grabbed and he was hauled back by Buffy.

"Time to settle the hell down." Buffy pushed Past-Spike towards his Buffy. "You two need to talk. Spike, you apologize for being an ass, and for hitting him. Angel, you and Wesley need to chain up our sleepy friend. Everyone got it?"

Spike scoffed and walked away.

Angel shook his head. "He never listens. He'll never change either." He grabbed Angelus' arm and threw him over his shoulder. "Well I better do what you asked me to." He flashed Buffy a smile and left to tie Angelus up.

"Come on, Wes," he called, and Wesley went obediently.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Angel's attempt to deface Spike, and turned to the last two. "Well?"

Past-Spike shoved his hand through his hair. "Yeah, umm, sorry for what I did in the cemetery. It was—"

Past-Buffy interrupted him. "No. You can't apologize for that. I _made_ you do it; I_ wanted _you to do it.

Past-Spike swallowed and shut his eyes briefly before nodding and striding out of the room.

Past-Buffy looked at her double with tear stained cheeks and glossy eyes. "What should I do?"

"Give him time." She patted her shoulder. "He'll come around when he's ready."

"Okay." She rubbed her face, straightened herself out and went off into the living room to hang out with the Dawn doubles.

XxXxXxXxXx

Past-Willow was frustrated. She had been to over ten magic shops around the USA, and still she was unable to find an Orb of Thesulah.

"Miss, do you need help?" the woman behind the counter asked in an overly pleasant voice.

"I was looking for the Orb of Thesulah," Past-Willow said as she approached the woman.

"I'm afraid a few years back we had a break in, all of our Thesulan orbs were destroyed." The young woman leaned over the counter, as though about to divulge a big secret, and asked. "Why are you looking for it? The orb is only known as a Spirit vault used in the rituals of the undead."

"I need it to ensoul a vampire."

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yes, but only if you believe in the walking undead. If not, I was kidding."

The woman's bounced on her heals and bit her lower lip. "I don't know if I should do this, but… I know how to help you."

Past-Willow was surprised. "So you do have an orb?"

She shook her head. "It's better, I think. I've never used it, but it was used by a powerful Wiccan in my family around the late eighteen hundreds."

"She found a way to give a vampire a soul?"

The woman looked around the shop and motioned Past-Willow to follow her to the back room.

She waited until they were seated at the table before she went on. "Yes. She was born with more power than I'll ever have. She was shunned by her family, as well as her lover's family because of it. To this day I have never met many people I'm related to."

"Why"

"Because all of her descendants are born with magical strength, and most people would rather mark us off as nuts than believe in the supernatural."

"So why did she put soul in a vampire?"

"Her lover was turned into a vampire. He tried to not kill, apparently he struggled with it a lot."

"Wow. So she just gave him his soul? No strings attached? No 'perfect happiness' clause?"

She nodded. "Of course. She created the spell on her own, and it was better than the Orb spell."

Captivated, Past-Willow asked, "What happened?"

"A… I don't know if you know what a Slayer is, but in the end he was staked by a Slayer. The sad thing is that he was trying to help her with a demon. After she staked him the demon killed her. Something called The Council threatened to kill my ancestor if she didn't destroy the spell."

"So how do you have it?"

"She lied to them, said what she had to in order to protect herself and her son."

"She had a son?"

"Yeah, James, he was the son of the vampire. He was a supremely powerful warlock. Blazed trails."

"Your family is awesome. That's amazing!" Past-Willow squeaked.

The woman smiled. "I always liked the story myself."

She excused herself and disappeared into a dark corner. Obscured by shelves and boxes Past-Willow was unable to see her, but she heard the creaks of unoiled hinges and moans of old wood stairs supporting weight.

After what Past-Willow assumed must have been fifteen minutes the woman was back, holding in her hand a small black bag.

She up ended the bag and a small, white crystal dropped into her palm. "Touch this to the vampire's hand and ask God to help him."

Past-Willow took the proffered bag and crystal as she stood. "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, just do good with my gift."

Past-Willow prepared to zap back to casa de Summers, but stopped. "What's your name?"

"Jessica Pratt."

Past-Willow nodded and popped away, leaving Jessica to go back to keeping her shop.

XxXxXxXx

Angelus groaned as he regained consciousness. His head felt too heavy, the thumping in his ears too loud, his stomach ached and he could have sworn his mouth was full of cotton balls.

He heard talking, but could only discern male from female, beyond that he didn't know who was talking.

"I think he's awake," said a soft male voice.

"You sure?" another male asked.

"Don't know 'bout that, ponce still looks down for the count to me." Spike. He could pick that trader out of the crowd on his worse day.

He refused to be made to look weak by his errant childe. Angelus breathed deeply, pinpointing all of his focus into his dominance claim. This time he was going for the kill. This time Spike would regret ever being turned.

Past-Spike, who was brooding alone in the kitchen, felt a tingle travel up his spine. Suddenly pain shot through every nerve in his body. He collapsed on to the floor, writhing soundlessly.

He knew Angelus was going to dust him. He knew this was the end, which he was fine with, except he knew his Buffy needed him. She wanted him.

"Buffy," he whispered almost silently.

He summoned all his strength and fought against the claim. He broke the flow for a moment, long enough to alert others to his condition. He screamed in pain and rage and defiance.

Past-Buffy shot off the couch and was in the kitchen just as Spike flew in from the dining room.

She dropped to her knees; the speed she was moving at sent her skittering to his side. She pulled him into her arms.

"Spike. Spike what..?" Her eyes snapped to her lover's double. "Angelus."

Spike went racing back to Angelus. He tackled him, chair and all.

With Angelus' attention broken, Past-Spike was released from the torture he was subjected to.

Past-Buffy ignored the gathering scoobies as they crowded around them.

"Spike, are you okay?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cradled him in her arms, soothing her hand over his hair.

He shuddered and slowly brought his arms around her. "No," he croaked. "But I will be."

She pulled him back and smothered his face with kisses. "Thank you God." She hugged him again.

A scuffle could be heard from the other room. Spike cried out sharply.

Angel turned tail and went to help Spike with Angelus, Buffy at his heels.

Buffy gasped when she saw Spike laying amidst the broken wood of the chair Angelus had been tied to, a piece of it sticking out of his chest.

Angelus jumped to his feet and prepared to take on the Slayer and his worthless lookalike.

The lights went out; the house left shrouded in night.

Knowing it was his out, Angelus ran in to the dark abyss of the living room. The starless night gave almost no illumination, and the streetlights had gone off as well as the rest of the street.

Buffy dropped to her hands and knees and scuttled over to Spike. "It's okay, baby. I- I'll help you."

She wrapped her hands around the wood, having had to feel her way to it in the midnight black room. With a quick pull the wood was out and tossed aside. She stripped her shirt off and pressed it against the gaping wound. He shook and moaned.

She bought her face down to his ear. "It's okay, Spike. Just hold in there."

Simon's glowing eyes watched from the window. He smiled nastily. "Showtime."


	24. Wind Out of the Willow

Angelus weaved through the almost unnaturally dark living room, hiding in shadows and avoiding his soulful counterpart.

"Spike saved you last time," he taunted. "But I don't think either of them will be able to spring to your rescue this time."

Angelus' voice seemed to float to him from everywhere at once. Angel's eyes shifted as he looked for him. "I think I can handle one prancing, preening, leather wearing Master by myself."

Angelus squashed his temper down, unwilling to be goaded into a mistake. "You know you've always been the weaker of us. You know who will win this fight."

"What, that again? Come up with some new lines, buddy. These are getting old."

"After I stake you, I'm going to have some fun with your childe. How long do you think it'll take me to make him scream? By the end, he'll be a shell. Worse off than Dru." Angelus laughed. "Ooh, I'm getting all tingly thinking about it."

Angel felt his demon emerge. The threat towards _his _family; _his _childe enraged him. He growled low in his throat.

"Face me like a man!"

A blow struck him from behind.

"Sorry, but I'm not a man," Angelus sneered and disappeared back into the shadows before Angel recovered.

Angel's eyes glowed eerily in the dark as he sought Angelus out. Some stray light from the dining room caught his eye, but a noise drew his attention back to the problem at hand. "Fight!" he screamed.

Once again he was hit from behind.

Angelus laced his fingers together and hammered a blow into the back of Angel's head. Angel fell to his face with a grunt.

"Pathetic. No wonder Spike is a simpering mess. Wait, that's what I'll make him," Angelus said.

Angel brought his hands to his side and shoved with all his strength. He shot up right in to Angelus, sending both to the ground.

They wrestled viciously, their nails tore flesh, their teeth gouged and ripped. Finally Angel gained the upper hand, driving his fist into Angelus' jaw.

Angelus flew into the coffee table, splintering the wood as it collapsed under his weight. Angel jumped on him, straddling his chest, he thundered blow after blow to his face.

Angel, too caught up in his assault, failed to notice Simon walk up behind him. Then a needle jabbed into his neck.

Angelus shoved Angel off and sat up. Working his jaw, he winced. "That hurt, but not as much as I'll hurt you, boy."

Angel felt all of his muscles constrict. His body jerked as the poison Simon injected him with worked its way through his system.

Angelus patted his doubles cheek. "I'll get back to you." He looked up at Simon. "Well? Kill the witch already."

Simon asked, "And you'll destroy the Keys?"

"That was the deal, wasn't it?"

Simon stalked off the find Willow.

XxXxXxXx

After the lights went off, Willow ushered everybody to a wall and made sure they stayed.

Past-Buffy refused to move; she still sat holding Past-Spike, who was wavering in between conscious and unconsciousness.

Willow search blindly through the drawers until she found a cache of three torches. She clicked them on and tossed one to Xander and the other to Wesley.  
>"Wesley, think you can find that blue girl you brought here?" she asked, ignoring the crashing noise from the living room.<p>

"I'm not sure. She wasn't a fan of the… happenings in the basement earlier. She could be anywhere."

"Well try. Take Lorne with you." She shined the light on Xander. "Help Buffy move Spike to the basement. The rest of you follow."

Tara grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I have to check on _my _Buffy and Spike."

"I'll come too," Tara said with an air of conviction.

"No!" Willow cried. "I won't let you get hurt, not again."

Tara shook her head. "I'm coming."

Willow's hand tightened around the flashlight and she nodded curtly. "Stay close."

The two moved quietly to the dining room. Willow led, using her body to block Tara from any attack.

Tara gasped when the light landed on Buffy and Spike. "Oh god." The words were barely over a whisper, but they grabbed Buffy's attention.

"Willow, Tara, help me," Buffy hissed, keeping her voice low.

Tara moved immediately to her side, but Willow hung back, turning and she swept her flashlight around. A sick feeling hit her in the pit of her gut, the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up like hackles.

"Willow?" Tara whispered to her back. "Willow," she repeated, raising her voice slightly.

Willow moved to look at Tara, but as she turned the light flashed over glowing, yellow eyes. Startled, she moved back, dropping the flashlight. It rolled, and now illuminated Willow herself.

Though she could no longer see the eyes, she felt them on her. With a deep breath she breathed, "Ah hell."

"Willow, what's wrong?" Tara asked.

Willow caught the slight movement at the edge of the light and dropped to the ground. A figure flew right over her head.

"Tara, help Buffy get Spike out of here."

"But—"  
>"Do it!"<p>

Once again Willow moved out of Simon's line of attack.

"Come on, witch. Die like good girl and I won't have to kill all of your friends," Simon said, his voice even, as though he was mentioning the weather.

Willow gritted her teeth. She was really starting to hate this demon. "Eff. You."

He made a sound of distaste. "Fine, I'll start with the blonde."

He snatched Tara into the dark, leaving Willow blind to what was happening. Tara's scream echoed through her ears, and she lost all rational thought.

"No," she cried in fury and swiped her hand through the air, bathing the room in light.

He stood with Tara in front of him. "I don't want to harm anybody but you. I'll let her live if you give yourself over."

Willow nodded slowly and put her hands behind her head. "Okay."

"Willow, no," Tara begged. "Don't."

Simon smiled triumphantly as Willow approached him. His smile fell when Willow's hand moved from behind her head, purple flame now surrounding it.

He made to break Tara's neck, but Willow thrust her hand into his chest. He felt the flame enter him, spread through his blood, burning him from the inside. He screamed and dropped Tara to clutch at his chest as Willow removed her hand.

"I think, where you went wrong was threatening Tara," Willow said matter-of-factly. "Dumb mistake. But now you'll never make it again."

Simon glared at her as he convulsed and fell to his knees. He growled and gurgled in an attempt to curse at Willow.

"Willow, the portal! Now we can't…" Buffy trailed off and looked down at Spike, stroking his face. She knew she would have done the same in Willow's position.

Willow shut her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "but I can't let her die again."

Tara's eyes teared and she threw herself into Willow's arms. "Thank you," she said wetly in her ear.

"Lovely scene you two make. It'll be fun to turn you." Angelus said, walking into the room.

"I love what you did to Simy boy. Must have hurt like a bitch. Definitely a sight I'll take to my dusting."

Willow moved Tara behind her. "You know, I could do you the same turn if you'd like a closer look at it."

Angelus smirked. "I think I'll stick to being a distant observer. But you know, after I turn you that'll come in handy."

"I'd rather die."

"Sweetie, what do you think I'm saying I'll do? I think I will enjoy you two very much after turning you, maybe even a little before."

Buffy stood from Spike. "Over my dead body."

"Among other places." Angelus agreed. "Nice look by the way." He leered at her shirtless torso.

"Yeah, well some dick head hurt my guy. I was forced to stop bleeding with it."

"I won't let the boy die, no worry there. I just love his voice too much, particularly when he's screaming and begging."

"Screw you," she spat.

"Maybe later, when he wakes up. I don't want him to miss a thing."

Buffy moved for him, but was intercepted mistakenly by Past-Willow, who teleported right in to her, sending both girls stumbling.

Angelus quickly snatched Past-Willow into his arms. "Lookie what I got." He ripped the necklace from her around her throat. "Wouldn't want you popping out on me." He crushed it in one powerful hand.

She gasped, "No."

"Oh yeah baby, you're mine." He stared into Buffy's eyes. "In fact…" He trailed his tongue from her chin to base of her neck, where he placed a kiss.

A cry from the hall entrance caught every body's attention. Past-Dawn whimpered softly at the scene playing out in the kitchen.

"Hello, girly. What are you doing here?" Angelus asked.

"Buffy!"

The front door banged and suddenly blew off its hinges, smashing into the stairway.

Drusilla stood in the doorless entry way. She ran her hands down the invisible barrier. "Daddy, let me in," she whispered seductively. "I want to play with all the pretty people."

"Mmm, sound lovely." He winked at Past-Dawn, who had moved towards Willow and Tara. "How about you let my girl in? Pretty please?"

"No," she shook her head. "Never."

"Too bad, guess I'll just kill the witch then." He vamped and went to bite the spot he had shown interest in earlier.

"Wait! I'll do it."

Buffy was too late to stop her and Drusilla glided to her "daddy's" side.

Angelus, holding Past-Willow with one arm, grabbed Drusilla's hair and pulled her into a vicious kiss.

He didn't notice when Past-Willow's hand slipped into her pocket, or when she pulled it back out with the small white crystal in her palm. But he did notice Buffy's advancements.

"Uh, stay. Be a good little Slayer, now."

Past-Dawn stepped forward. "Let her go now," she commanded.

He shrugged. "Okay, but first…" He sunk his teeth into her neck, taking deep draught.

She gasped as she felt the power drain from her body. She stared into Willow's eyes, sending a message, begging that she take care of Tara. And with the last of her strength she reached behind and grasped Angelus' hand, the crystal pressed between their palms.

Drusilla, who had jumped over to fight Buffy, stop suddenly and screamed in rage of what was happening to her daddy. Buffy used the time her outburst afforded her to scoop up a piece of wood and stab the vampiress in the heart.

"God, help him, please." The words slipped through Past-Willow's lips; the last words that ever would.

Darkness over took her as light enveloped Angelus.


	25. No Place Like Home

**This is the last chapter folks. I'd like to thank everybody who stuck with me. I love your reviews, you guy kept me going! I'd also love to thank my friend Julia Liebes. You rock! :)**

Wesley sighed as he and Lorne continued their search for Illyria. "Sunnydale may be small, but it is still a town. How are we going to find—"

A spate of gunshots rang out close by, cutting him off.

"I suggest we try following the noise, Cheesecake," Lorne said.

"Yes, I quite agree." Wesley adjusted his glasses hurriedly as Lorne trotted off. He jogged awkwardly after the demon.

After a few minutes Wesley was huffing loudly, unaccustomed to such exertion. Presently Lorne drew to a halt in front of a corner convenience store. Wesley nearly bashed into him from behind.

"Easy, Melon. Look there."

Wesley peered through steamed lenses. A crowd of police cars were clustered on the street. A throng of black-clad cops bristling with pistols and shotguns milled about, confronting Illyria. The erstwhile goddess clutched one cop upside down by his leg, another by his gun arm. She shook both insensately until their guns clattered to the ground. She hurled the hapless officers toward their fellows and tossed her head in contempt.

The cordon of cops cocked their weapons and shrieked commands at her.

"Dear lord," Wesley breathed. He ran forward.

A burly cop intercepted him. "Stop right there, buddy!"

Wesley peered at the man over his muggy specs. "Officer … Harrods?" he read the tag on his breast. "That's my wife over there. I can help … um, calm her?"

Harrods looked disbelievingly back at him, thinking as quickly as a typical cop could manage. He frowned, bit his lip then nodded. He waved Wesley on.

The electric rill of several tasers deployed at once ripped the air. Illyria's expression turned to one of amusement as she absorbed the heavy charges. She regarded the wires on her that transmitted the electric jolts that would have killed a human, tracing them visually to the cops who held them.

She shifted her footing for leverage.

"No! Illyria, don't," Wesley shouted, hurrying forward.

A meaty hand stopped him. "You can't go near that nut," a plain-suited captain huffed.

"It's his wife," Harrods told him.

"How stupid are you? If she kills him, we're liable."

"She won't hurt me," Wesley snapped.

"We're not taking chances. Look at her take those tasers and keep standing. That's not human."

Wesley gritted his teeth. "Then why are you letting that man go to her?"

The captain and Harrods turned to look. Wesley ran past them.

"How stupid are _you_?" he muttered.

Illyria snatched the taser wires in one hand as Wesley reached her.

"Having a spot of fun?" he asked.

She twisted abruptly and tore the wires off. Hauling mightily, she yanked the cords away from the cops and the taser guns skittered around her.

"These mortals put their putrescent hands on me. My form arouses some of them. They said things I don't understand. They're disgusting."

"Illyria, you cannot-"

"The fat ones pointed weapons at me!" She glared at the police with burning eyes.

Wesley heard a hysterical giggle coming from his own mouth and he clamped down, embarrassed. The danger of the situation was making him giddy with trepidation. Okay, with fear. He wanted badly to urinate.

"Illyria, don't you think we should get back to Buffy's house?"

Illyria snorted. "I do not care for that possessive little blonde. She insists on touching my pet."

A loud cop demanded they lay on the ground or he would blow their bleeping heads off.

"Your _pet_? You mean Spike of course. Well, he… was her pet first."

"I am Illyria, I take what I please." As if to prove it she turned and headed toward the cops.

Wesley grabbed her arm. She turned on him angrily, but he patted her shoulder in placating fashion and pleaded. "This is true, great one. But the blond one makes plans in your absence. Because … because your leadership is not there for all to rely on, you see."

"Halt!" the captain bellowed through the bullhorn. The others were tensed up, ready to blast them both at any threat. After the ass kicking she had dealt their brother officers, they were hot for retribution.

"You don't want to be left out of their plans, do you?" Wesley wheedled, desperation raising his voice to a piping alto.

"Very well." She stopped, grabbed Wesley in her arms and ran away with such speed that the cops reacted, firing at the spot they had occupied. Windows shattered and car alarms went off. When they had emptied their guns, the cops were left scratching their heads and craving donuts.

Around the corner, Illyria set Wesley down. He was dizzy and unsteady on his feet, clutching her for support.

"Ooh," he groaned, twisting his head gingerly. "I think … I believe I have whiplash."

Lorne shrugged. "Sorry, Muffin. But you got her ladyship back, so good job."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The magic left the room, leaving everything dark. Tara scrabbled blindly to Past-Willow and gathered her up from where she lay.

"Willow, baby. Wake up." She shook her gently and put an ear to Past-Willow's breast. The very idea that she might find no heartbeat caused a wet sob to choke her. She could hear nothing over her own panting, and she buried her face against in Past-Willow's blouse, the material blotting her flowing tears.

Past-Angel sat with his legs drawn up, leaning against the wall. He gripped his head in his hands and murmured, "No, God. Please, no. I didn't mean it. I didn't know."

Xander's flashlight knifed through the darkness as he came into the room.

Buffy moved to comfort Past-Dawn. Spike lay on his back, holding his majorly bleeding wound with both hands. Willow regarded the scene helplessly. She kneeled down by Tara and her own doppelganger, unsure of her next move.

Xander turned the flash on them and saw Past-Willow lying limp. He stomped furiously to Past-Angel.

"You sonofabitch!" He swung the flashlight and cracked Past-Angel's across the temple. He followed with a fist to the same spot, and recoiled in pain, clutching his hand to his stomach.

"Xander, knock it off," Past-Buffy ordered. "Leave him the hell alone."

Xander pointed. "That … mmmonster. You want to let him get away with it? I'm hunting up a stake." He shook his head resolutely. "No. No way he gets out of here."

"Leave, Angel," Buffy told Past-Angel. "Get out. Now."

He nodded mutely and wobbled to his feet. He started to speak, thought better of it and wearily plodded out the door.

Xander glared after him for a minute, speechless with outrage. "You … wonder why I don't want Spike around?"

Spike eyed him from where he lay. He said nothing.

"Soul or no soul," Xander went on. "It doesn't matter. Pain and – and disaster always follow these lousy demons. Karma. Maybe fate. Whatever.

He flashed the light on Buffy's face. "They'll get us all killed."

Past-Spike walked pensively over to his double. His eyes were faraway, stuck in thought.

A dissenting voice shook him from his reverie.

"He's wrong."

Past-Spike looked down at the mirror image. "Is that so? Seems on the money to me. Pain follows us, mate."

Spike said, "Probably. Along with everyone else."

"You think we'll be the death of this lot?"

"No," Spike gritted his teeth and reached up. With Past-Spike's help he grunted to his feet.

As he drew straight he leaned in and whispered in his counterpart's ear.

"I love her. Lost her twice now, but we keep finding each other. Why? Because true love is meant to be, mate."

Past-Spike shook his head and answered, "She's the Slayer. If you love her, stay away. Otherwise, you just might seal her fate."

Spike shook his head. "I know better." He gestured at the Buffys. "Tell me you don't feel it when you're holding her. When you kiss her?"

"I mostly hurt," Past-Spike sighed. "Loving her is heaven, and hell."

"News flash, love hurts like a bitch. It's worth it."

Past-Spike looked at Tara, crying over Past-Willow. "I don't know if that's true."

"All a part of life. Don't let yourself stop living."

"When did I get so wise?"

Spike smiled ruefully. "Sometime between now and the future. I'm just as surprised as you."

Willow watched Tara helplessly. She wanted to touch her, to connect with her sorrow.

"Tara?"

She looked up, and before Willow knew what was happening she had Tara in her arms, weeping miserably.

"Shh," Willow breathed. "It'll be all right, baby."

"Wil, can you save her?"

Willow craned her head toward Xander. "What?"

"You saved Buffy, brought her back. Can't you do the same for this Willow?"

Willow's arm tightened around Tara. "No."

Xander's lips presseds together. He steepled his fingers under his chin. "Maybe you don't want her back, mmm? I'm just askin'."

"Xander!" Buffy shot sternly.

"He's right," Past-Buffy said. "Why can't she bring Willow back?"

Buffy gently lifted Past-Dawn off her lap and laid her down. She rose got up. "How dare you?"

Willow protested, "You think I wouldn't bring her back if I could? I'd do it, I'd do

anything …"

"Except bring her back?" Xander shrugged.

"Wh-what if she's in Heaven?" Willow retorted, bristling. "Xander, listen. It wouldn't be right. You really want me to pull her away from Paradise?" Are you that selfish?"

Xander dropped his gaze. "No," he said hoarsely.

Past-Buffy said sadly, "I'm the one who failed. I should have saved her."

Spike looked expectantly at Past-Spike. He made an almost indiscernible movement with his head.

Past-Spike raised his brows in response and went to Past-Buffy. He patted her elbow. Slowly, she moved into his embrace.

"Not your fault, Luv. You'll grieve for Red – we all will, but don't blame yourself. It's just dishonest to do that. Self-indulgent, you know."

She clutched him very tightly, and once again Past-Spike was reminded of the Slayer's preternatural strength. He felt her tears soak into his shirt, and moved his hand to the back of her neck. Her grip was hurting, but he would not complain for the world. _True love is meant to be._ It dawned on Past-Spike that these words were pretty damned meaningful. Pretty damned true, as well. Way to go, me, he mused

Angel walked in. A hand cupped his ribs, and his grimace betrayed the agony he felt.

"What'd I miss?" he groaned.

Xander tossed a malevolent glance and otherwise ignored him.

"Tell you later, Peaches," Spike said.

"You're bleeding."

"Yes, like you. I'll be fine, soon as I get some blood."

"Don't look at me when you say that."

"Are you mad? You couldn't pay me …"

"Admit it. You yearn for it. My blood would hit the spot!"

"In your dreams, gramps."

Spike sank to the floor again. His chin sagged onto his chest. Buffy moved to him and squatted. She felt his cheek, then recalled that vampires don't get fevers.

"Hey, Spike."

Spike looked sidelong at her. "Worried 'bout me? I'll continue being unalive, don't worry."

"Good. You did promise to lock me up where we won't be disturbed. Can't do any fun stuff if you're dusty."

"I'd bloody well come back from dust. Not gonna miss that."

Buffy leaned in and kissed his forehead. "But I think we're stuck here."

Spike tried to shrug, the movement causing him to wince. "We'll figure somethin' out."

A sudden whirring noise drew their attention. A stirring formed against the far wall, a stirring that blew dust up from the floor, then picked it up in a vortex. The vortex grew. The noise increased to an ear-splitting shriek. Giles stepped out of the swirling dust, his thin hair blowing wildly. He held his eyeglasses to his head and looked back. The vortex calmed, its whirling slowing, halting, letting the dust settle back to the floor.

"Giles!"

"Buffy - er. Why are you shirtless?" Giles averted his gaze.

Buffy rushed to him and gave him a hug, ignoring his embarrassment. "It's a _bra_, Giles. Just like a bikini. My shirt's serving as a bandage. But forget that, I'm so stoked that you're here."

Spike struggled to get to his feet. He sank back, frustrated that he lacked the strength.

He snorted in frustration and said, "How'd you find us anyway, Rupes?"

Giles escaped from Buffy's death hug. "It took every wiccan at the Council's disposal. Angel told me that Buffy went gallivanting after you, so I wanted to lend some help. Wesley informed me that Willow opened a door to the dimension. The wiccans reopened the portal."

"Then let's use it to get home," Buffy said eagerly.

She hauled Spike to his feet, taking the bulk of his weight.

Angel glanced around the room. "Where're Wesley and Lorne?"

"Don't forget the royal pain," Spike said.

Past-Buffy told them, "Wesley and Lorne are out looking for her, the blue chick."

"Illyria," Spike corrected her.

Angel _harrumphed _ and headed for the front door. "I'll find them. But if the portal leaves while I'm gone, Illyria is dead."

"How dare you threaten my life. I could crush you like an insect," Illyria said, striding in through the kitchen.

Wesley sagged with relief at sight of the portal. "Ah! We're going home."

Giles took his glasses off and polished them on his shirt. He stepped toward Wesley and put out his hand.

"Believe it or not, I'm glad to see you again, Price."

Wesley took his hand. "Indeed? Giles, I don't mind saying I'm ecstatic to see you. I cannot wait to get back to normal time and space."

Giles put his glasses back on. "There's nothing holding us back, so I believe we should—" his eyes fell on Past-Willow's body. "Oh, dear."

Tara said softly to Willow, "Don't go." Her voice was husky. "Stay. With me. Please?"

Willow stroked her shoulder. "I will."

"Willow," Buffy started.

"I can't lose her, Buffy." Willow's voice rose in pitch. "I – I just got her back."

Buffy blanked on what else to say. She looked from Giles to Spike, from Xander to Willow then on to Tara. Finally she shrugged.

"Bring her with, then."

"What?" Willow and Giles spoke in unison, disbelief in Giles' voice countered by hope and relief in Willow's.

"Yes," Buffy said resolutely. "Bring her. Why not? For once let's have this madness we're always getting messed up in deal us a little happiness."

"No!" Past-Dawn yelled. "I don't want her to go. She doesn't belong with you."

Past-Spike scooped a soothing arm around her.

"I don't want to lose someone else," Past-Dawn whined.

"Okay, Li'l Bit. It'll be okay."

Past-Dawn deflated in his embrace. She rubbed her nose and turned her eyes toward the ceiling.

Willow took Tara's hands. "Come with me. We can come back to this dimension to visit. All the time, if you want."

Tara closed her eyes. Slowly, reluctantly, she shook her head. Willow's mouth turned down at the corners, and an anguished expression filled her face.

"I'm needed here," Tara explained. "I – I'm from this world."

"Then I'll stay here, too."

Tara ran her hand over Willow's cheek. "We both have our own destinies. Our correct place on Earth and in Nature. Your place is in your own time, with your friends. You can't abandon them."

"Don't … you w-want me?"

"More than almost anything. I want you to come back. But we can't go against the flow of life's stream. It isn't right, and we'd never be happy. Couldn't be. I think if you're honest with yourself, you'll see it's true."

Willow said hopelessly, "I'm losing you again."

Tara caught Willow's tear on her finger. She brushed the finger against her lips, then kissed Willow's cheek. "You'll never really lose me."

Willow gulped against the lump that formed in her throat. She felt the realization that Tara was right invading her consciousness uninvited. Her mind raced for some excuse, some argument to counter that unwanted knowledge.

Tara leaned forward and pressed her lips against Willow's.

"Tara," Willow said, supplicating. "I-I love you. I can't -"

Buffy made a stricken sound and turned away, wiping tears away. The others turned away also, giving the two girls a moment.

Willow took Tara's goodbye with tremendous regret. When she joined the others, her face was downcast.

Past-Spike tapped Spike's arm. "Thanks, mate."

"For what?" Spike asked, leaning on Buffy.

"If you hadn't been such an ass and tried to steal my girl, I never would have gotten my soul." He put his arm around Past-Buffy. "You saved me."

Spike waved a dismissive hand. "You're a right smart bloke. You'd have been fine without me."

"And don't forget the handsome part."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Conceited, much?"

Xander walked wordlessly from the room.

Past-Dawn followed. "Xander, you okay?"

"No, Dawn, _so_ not okay." He looked at the sky. "You think she can see us?"

Past-Dawn leaned her head on his good shoulder. "I'm sure she's watching right now."

"I miss her, Dawnie. With every breath."

She hugged him around the waist. "I know."

"I wish I knew, you know, what's happening to her."

"I bet she's learning the answers to all the questions she ever asked. That'd be the first thing she does."

Xander barked a small laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

A meteor – a shooting star shot across the sky and Xander fancied it was Past-Willow, verifying her okayness.

"So right."

Anya watched them from the doorway, telling herself it was stupid to feel jealous of Dawn. "Are you two going to come in? We're saying final goodbyes."

Xander nodded they went in.

Past-Buffy gave regular Buffy a sad smile. "Thank you." Her eyes shifted to Spike. "Thank you both."

The future group filed into the portal. Willow gave Tara a last, long look before turning away. She strode purposefully through the portal.

The others followed, and the portal quickly collapsed.

Past-Buffy stared at the body of her best friend. "I don't know what to do, Spike. I've never…"

Past-Spike nodded sympathetically. "I know, Luv. I know."

Xander grabbed the phone. "We'll say she fell. I'll call for an ambulance."

Past-Spike nodded and drew Past-Buffy from the grisly scene, up to her room. "You should go have yourself a lie-down."

She met his eyes and they locked together. "Lay with me for a while?"

He nodded and they headed upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Spike nearly fell over as they exited the portal and stepped into Lorne's bar on the other side.

"Bloody, buggering hell."

Buffy said, "Hey, I might have to wash your mouth out, Spike."

Spike sank onto a barstool. "Lorne, think I can get some Jack and blood?"

"Of course, Blondie Cakes." Lorne went behind his bar and commenced mixing.

Buffy settled herself on Spike's lap. Surprised, he acted cool, as though he expected such a move. He kissed her irresistible neck, giving in to impulse. But he stopped short of nipping her.

"Soon," he told her, "I'll be good as new, then we'll head to this nice little place I know. Far enough away we won't be bothered, but not so far we can't order food."

"Mmm, sounds nice." Buffy rested her chin on his shoulder and nipped at his neck. "We have to make up for lost time."

Angel grunted unhappily and turned to leave. Buffy called after him. "Angel!"

"Yeah?"

She held out the small stone. "This gave Angelus his soul. Think Wolfram and Hart can figure out where it came from?"

Angel nodded and took the stone. "Shouldn't be too difficult. Why?"

"I don't know, maybe this way doesn't give a happiness clause. You deserve a happy ending, Angel."

He sighed. "Seems someone else got my happy ending."

"You can make a new one." Buffy smiled encouragingly. "I'll always love you, you know."

He stared back gloomily and nodded. "Thanks."

He turned and hastened out the exit.

"I'll be going, then." Giles said.

"Back to England?" Buffy asked.

"No. There's someone, I er, need to see. I'll be in touch."

He headed out.

Illyria strode to the exit. "Come along," she told Wesley. "I do not like it here. You lied to me."

Wesley hurried after her, giving the group a last stricken look.

"Good luck, Puddin'," Lorne called after him.

Spike gave Buffy's hand a squeeze. "I still can't believe you chose me. Sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and all this will be a bloody dream, and you'll be with that poor, brooding beetle-brow again."

Buffy twisted so she could see his face. She touched his well-defined cheekbone. "I guess I'm going to have to convince you that this thing between us is really real."

She kissed him deeply.

Spike purred contently. He knew that everything they had gone through, all the misadventures past, present and whatever, all of it didn't matter. He had his Slayer – Buffy was finally, inarguably, his possession. His alone. Angel was out.

Past-Spike said it, and he was right.

True love is meant to be.

FIN


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Xander's okay. Lucky spike was around to kill that demon on his wedding. Apparently it was trying to scare Xander out of marrying Anya," Tara told Willow, who just smiled and nodded. "You already knew that was going to happen?"

"The demon thing, not the Spike saving the day thing," Willow explained. "Angel's happy. The soul is stuck, and he's with his wolfy girlfriend."

"That's nice," tara said, a little stiffly. She didn't like hearing about angel. Any form of Angel. It wasn't fair, she knew that, but she couldn't control the feelings.

Willow ran her hand over Tara's arm as they snuggled on the couch. It was a stolen snippet of time in between the trials and emptiness of the real life. She didn't want a single second of it spent in dark reflection.

"How's Spike and Buffy?" Tara asked, changing the subject. She turned her hand to catch her lover's fingers.

"Thoroughly in love, even if they bicker non-stop." She chuckled. "Yesterday she was chasing Spike around their house, threatening to stake him. See? Totally in love."

Tara laughed along. "My blonde pair behaves just about the same. It's either sappy and kissing, or trying to kill each other. It's been worse since Buffy got pregnant."

"I can't believe Buffy's pregnant. Is she hormonal? Does she eat lots of pickles?"

"Pickles?" Tara raised her eyebrow.

"What? Joyce always said she craved pickles whenever she was pregnant," Willow defended.

"Buffy eats ice cream. Spike is always running out for ice cream."

"There, that's love," Willow said.

"I think he's just happy to get away from her for a few minutes. She's the scariest thing any of us have faced," Tara joked.

"So the love part comes in with the not actually killing each other?" Willow asked.

"Yes, that's where their love comes into play."

"Ahhh," Willow said. "Makes sense."

Tara twisted in Willow's arms, touching her cheek. "I love you," she murmured, kissing her lips softly. "This is where the love part comes in with us."

"Mmm, I like our love better." She smiled against the blonde's mouth. "Ours is the best."

Tara nuzzled Willow's cheek. "When do you have to go?"

Willow glanced at her wristwatch. "Soon." She sighed. It was her least favorite part of going back to see Tara. Their parting hurt the same each time. Each time she worried her beautiful woman would find someone else in the hours, or days they were parted. She agonized over the idea that someday she may be turned away by her soul mate. It made her clutch Tara a little tighter.

"When will you be back?" Tara whispered. The weight of the world- the pain of a thousand broken hearts resided in the soft spoken words.

"A day or two. There's a little problem I have to help Buffy out with. But…But maybe I can stay longer next time. I really like living in the past," she joked. She wondered where the crickets were. Or maybe they didn't think it was funny either.

"I..." Tara looked down. "I'm always afraid you won't come back."

Willow furrowed her brow. "Are you thinking I'll get hurt? I gotta tell you, I'm not doing that much. Buffy won't let me. She's afraid to lose me. I'm all boring research girl now."

"It's more than that. I'm… I'm afraid you'll f- fall in love with someone else." Tara chanced a glance up, but immediately looked back down.

"And here I was scared of the same thing." Willow cupped Tara's face and kissed her. "I'm yours, Tara. There is no moving on. I can't. You're my only one. You're my soul mate. I will come back here every chance I have. If I could, I'd live here, but the Universe won't let me. Crappy, mean ol' Universe."

Tara buried her face into Willow's neck, holding her tightly. "Yeah, stupid Universe."

"I promise I will always come back."

"I promise I'll always be waiting."

"Then I guess we're stuck with each other," Willow murmured into Tara's shoulder.

"I guess so," Tara agreed.

They closed their eyes, reveling in the moment. The rest of the world disappeared. For the time being they had each other. They'd say good bye when the time came. Until then, they made believe time stopped ticking by. Just for the two of them, the world stopped revolving, and they wouldn't have to part. Their least favorite part stayed firmly in the future.


End file.
